All Star punch time explosion
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Django of the dead has teamed up with all Villains of the multiverse. To find the six golden treasures of Amset-Ra. Its up to Tahu to unite the heroes of the multiverse to form the Justice Rangers. It's related to my other stories except the regular and wreck it ralph crossovers. I don't own any characters. No flames or bad reviews. You hear me!
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**This is the Thewatcher2814 I erased All star punch time explosion because I'm remaking the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

TV announcer: My first day off in years let's see what's on.

He turns on the TV and Napoleon Dynamite is on.

Napoleon Dynamite: Tina you fat lard come get some dinner! (He hears an explosion and turns around.)

Cragger the crocodile shows up and attacks Napoleon but the channel changes to Wreck-it Ralph.

TV announcer: Sugar Rush is in danger and it's not sweet because the Stone army are attacking the place.

The racers and citizens are running away from the Stone army and the channel changes to Phineas and Ferb and the Fire Villains are attacking Danville. He channel surfs and see terror on every show, movie and video game.

TV announcer: What is going on around here!

Meanwhile in the Disney universe

Django: I love it when a plan comes together.

Heather: Are you sure about this Django?

Django: I found this tech from my Grandmother's lair and formed the Masters of darkness. Soon after the last world is ours the real world will be ours.

Heather: That makes sense I guess.

Meanwhile in Bara Magna the Decepticons are invading but the Toa fight back.

Tahu: Whoever they are they're never take home!

Onua: (Punches an Insecticon in the face.) They look ugly.

Jaller: Tahu maybe we can take out their leader and the invasion will be over.

Lewa: We can take my ship it's the fastest. (Slashes the Vehicons.)

Jaller: Let's roll!

Tahu: No Lewa and I will go and finish this; the rest of you will defend our people.

Tahu and Lewa get in Axalara T9 and fly to the Nemesis and land on the hanger area.

Tahu: Let's finish this brother.

Dreadwing and the Ravens are attacking Tahu and Lewa.

Lewa: Go I'll hold em off. Wind fly! (Charges at Dreadwing and the Ravens.)

Tahu runs inside the ship.

Vehicon: Halt in the name of Megatron!

The Vehicons aim at Tahu, but Tahu shields himself and shoots electricity at the Vehicons.

Tahu: Tahu one; invaders zero.

Breakdown charges at Tahu and takes out his hammer.

Meanwhile on the bridge Megatron is keeping an eye on the battle and on the ship.

Megatron: Breakdown report! Have our guest receives his services?

Breakdown walks in and faints face first on the ground.

Tahu: He called in sick I'm his replacement.

Megatron: So the leader of the Toa shows up let's settle this like warriors. (Takes out the dark star saber.)

Tahu: (Takes out his fire sword.) Let's do it.

Tahu and Megatron have a sword fight.

Megatron: Your blade is made of metal but mine is made of the blood of Unicron the destroyer!

Tahu: When you see him tell him who sent you.

Tahu and Megatron continue clashing with their swords.

Tahu slashes Megatron and falls to the ground. Tahu points his sword at Megatron.

Tahu: Surrender and I will spare your life.

Somebody shocks Tahu and falls to the ground.

Megatron: Good work Soundwave. Did you get the sample?

Soundwave shows Megatron the sample.

Megatron: Perfect let's throw this guy out.

Soundwave throws Tahu through a portal.

Megatron: Let the slaughter continue!

Tahu wakes up and finds him going through a portal and is falling from the skies.

Tahu hits a rock and gets knocked out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this Fanfic. They are all owned by their rightful owners.**


	2. Chapter 2: Preston Idaho

Tahu is starting to wake up and finds himself in a dark room with TV screens with various movies, TV shows and video games. A man wearing regular clothes, dark short hair, and glasses.

Thewatcher2814: Welcome Tahu to my home.

Tahu: How do you know my name?

Thewatcher2814: I am Thewatcher2814 I see all throughout the multiverse. And an invasion has come your world has fall in the hands of Megatron. (Shows him an image of Megatron.)

Tahu: That's the guy! I need to get back to my world and save my friends.

Thewatcher2814: You can't do this alone you need a team outside of your world. Form the Justice Rangers.

Tahu: What the Justice Rangers?

Thewatcher2814: Go to town and look for these kids. (Shows an image of Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb.)

Tahu: What are their names?

Thewatcher2814 is gone.

Tahu: Where did he go?

Tahu wakes up and finds himself in the woods.

Tahu: That was strange.

Tahu is walking out the woods and finds a road and walks down it.

Meanwhile in the Town.

Cragger: Report Worriz.

Worriz: Megatron called and told me that if I see a red Toa that looks like rejected iron man armor shoot to kill.

Cragger: I want you to find him and bring him to me.

Worriz: You got it I bet he taste good with the right herbs? (He jumps in his Speedorz.)

Cragger: Bring those two boys with you.

Napoleon Dynamite and Pedro Sanchez show up but corrupted and join Worriz.

Meanwhile Tahu has reached reaches Preston and sees that Insecticons, crocs and wolves are over running the place.

Tahu: Not good.

Worriz: (Shows up and jumps out of his Speedorz.) You must be Tahu. I'm Worriz and meet your doom! Napoleon Dynamite and Pedro Sanchez show up and attack Tahu.

Tahu: What have you done to them?

Worriz: The darkness has consumed them. (Shows Tahu shadow leeches.)

Tahu: You monster.

Worriz: I'm a wolf. Get em boys.

Napoleon and Pedro take out their weapons and attack Tahu. Tahu blocks the attacks with his shield and uses his sword to fight back.

Tahu: Listen to me you have to fight it!

Worriz: That does not gonna happen.

Tahu does a little shock on Napoleon and Pedro. The shadow leeches get out of the bodies and die.

Tahu goes up to Worriz and points his sword at Worriz.

Worriz: I think I left the stove on! (He runs to his Speedorz and drives away.)

Pedro: Who are you?

Tahu: I'm Tahu toa of fire and you are?

Napoleon: Napoleon Dynamite.

Pedro: Pedro Sanchez.

Tahu: Where's the girl?

Napoleon: Deb she's at the school why?

Tahu: We need to save her because that wolf guy could do something to her.

Pedro: We need to save her.

Tahu: Lead the way Napoleon you know this town.

Tahu, Napoleon, and Pedro jump into pack tracker and drive.

Meanwhile at Preston high school Deb is writing a column about Netflix killing rental store businesses.

Deb: Prefect.

Tahu, Napoleon and Pedro bust in the room.

Napoleon: Deb!

Deb: Napoleon, Pedro what are you doing here? And who's your friend?

Tahu: Tahu and we should leave because Wolves and Crocs are gonna come and kill you.

The Insecticons break down the wall and screams like ghost horses. Napoleon kicks an Insecticon in the nuts.

Insecticon: (Squeaks like a pig.)

Tahu: Run!

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb run out of the newspaper room.

Pedro: What's the plan Tahu?

Tahu: Run to the cafeteria

They reach the cafeteria and see the Shredder and Cragger are there.

Shredder: Looks like someone forgot to knock.

Tahu: Looks like someone is gonna get his butt kicked.

Tahu and Shredder both take out their weapons and clash.

Shredder: You cannot defeat me.

Tahu: I wouldn't count on it! (Hits Shredder with his shield.)

Shredder: This isn't over.

Shredder and Cragger go through a portal. The next thing you know the universe is getting sucked into a hole.

Tahu: Through the portal!

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb go through the green portal.

The four heroes are travelling through the green portal to wherever they land.

**Ok for those we read all star punch time explosion I changed the plot and you'll see why.**


	3. Chapter 3 Bara Magna

TV announcer: Man this weird.

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb have reached Bara magna.

TV announcer: We're back in Bara magna. By the looks of it the cons are wrecking the place.

Tahu: Welcome to Bara Magna this stuff never happens around here.

Pedro: I notice that; reminds me of home back in Mexico.

Someone makes a hole in the ground and its Sandy Cheeks.

TV announcer: Its Sandy Cheeks and she have a shadow leech in her!

Tahu: (Takes out his sword and shield.) Are you lost or something?

Sandy charges at Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, and Deb but Tahu blocks the attack.

Tahu: You picked the hard way.

Tahu and Sandy clash. Sandy kicks Tahu in the face, Tahu hits Sandy with his shield and shoots lava at Sandy, and Sandy dodges the lava and hog ties Tahu. Sandy is about to karate chop Tahu but Pedro hits Sandy with a guitar. The shadow leeches come out and dies.

Napoleon: (Unties Tahu.) You got beaten by a girl.

Tahu: Shut up.

Sandy: Where in tarnation am I?

Tahu: Bara Magna my home. At least it was until Megatron and his friends showed up.

Sandy: You should see the storms in Texas.

Deb: Yeah twisters and all those other things.

Tahu: We should go to Tajun. My sister Gali leads a small team when Megatron's forces showed up.

Pedro: How do we do that?

Sandy: (Notices the Kikanalos.) I have an idea Texas style.

30 minutes later Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro, Deb and Sandy are riding Kikanalos to Tajun.

Deb: So this guy told you to form the Justice Rangers.

Tahu: Don't know what that is. But the next time I see him I'll ask.

Napoleon: Did he tell you to find us?

Tahu: Yeah he didn't tell me about wolves and crocs but he probably did it for a reason.

Pedro: Actually they were already there when you showed up.

They see Tajun and smoke is coming out of the village.

Sandy: We reached Tajun and looks like a BBQ reminds me of my going away party back in Texas. (Sandy's flashback is about to start but it was interrupted.)

Tahu: Oh no!

They see Tajun destroyed and enter the ruins of the destroyed village.

Tahu: This is not good. Gali and the Barraki are supposed to be here.

They hear footsteps in the distance.

Deb: Someone's coming.

Tahu, Napoleon, Pedro and Sandy get ready to fight. Deb hides behind a rock.

Kopaka reveals himself from the smoke.

Kopaka: Tahu thank the great spirits you're still alive and who are these guys?

Tahu: This Napoleon, Pedro, Deb and what's your name again?

Sandy: Sandy Cheeks and you are?

Kopaka: Kopaka Toa of ice.

Tahu: Brother what happened here?

Kopaka: Tajun was the last stand of defense against those guys. But now it's nothing but rumble.

Sandy: Do you guys hear that?

A giant web shot hits Kopaka, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb.

Sandy: What in tarnation was that?

Airachnid: Your doom. (Airachnid shoots webs at Tahu and Sandy.)

They get the web off a few minutes later and find themselves in Glartorian arena.

Tahu: A Glartorian arena?!

Django of the dead is in the royal stand.

Django: Release the fighters.

Starscream opens the door and robot T-rex and a Dark Takanuva.

Tahu: Takanuva? He's been corrupted by Shadow leeches. I don't know about the other guy?

Sandy: I got the T-rex. (Runs to the robot T-rex and rides it like a bull.)

Tahu and Takanuva's weapons clash and have a weapon fight.

Tahu: Takanuva you have to fight it! I know you're in there!

Takanuva stops fighting Tahu and starts fighting with his dark self and the shadow leeches die.

Sandy rips out the Shadow leeches off the Robot T-rex's back and transforms into a robot.

Grimlock: I feel better.

Takanuva opens the gate and releases his friends.

Django: You made of won this round Toa. But darkness will cover the multiverse.

The masters of darkness teleport out of the universe.

The extractor turns on and the heroes are shocked.

Deb: Oh no. There's no portal to get out!

A rocket comes out of nowhere and Johnny and Dukey open the hatch.

Johnny: Get in quick!

The Toa, Grimlock, Sandy, Napoleon, Pedro and Deb get in the rocket and takes off before Bara Magna gets sucked into a bottle.

Meanwhile inside the rocket

Tahu: Thanks for saving us. Whoever you two are?

Johnny: I'm Johnny and this is Dukey.

Grimlock: (Laughing and covering his chest.) That's funny!

Dukey: It's not funny! We have two more heroes left to pick up.

Johnny: Hit the lightspeed button Dukey.

The rocket goes into lightspeed to the next world.


	4. Chapter 4: Bellwood

TV announcer: I wonder where those guys are gonna end up?

Ben is at Mr. Smoothie getting a smoothie. While Malware and Megatron watching him from a building.

Megatron: Release the wrecker.

Malware: Whatever you say.

Back on the ground Ben exits Mr. Smoothie with a Smoothie.

Ben: (Drinks from a smoothie.) Man watermelon and pineapple make a little sweet.

Wreck-it Ralph is attacking Bellwood and the citizens run in terror.

Ben: I don't know who this guy is? But it's hero time! (Hits the omnitrix and turns into Rath.)

Rath: Let me tell you something punk! Rath is gonna make you wish you never came to Bellwood!

Ralph: I'm gonna wreck-it!

Rath: I'm gonna wreck your face!

Rath and Ralph charge at each and fight. Rath picks up a car and beats Ralph with it. Ralph punches Rath in the face.

Rath: Let me tell you something punk! No one punches Rath in face!

Insecticons show up and fire at Rath.

Rath: There's something you don't see everyday. (Rath turns back to Ben.)

Ben: Oh come on!

The insecticons transforms to robot mode and goes up to Ben.

Ben: (Trying to pick an alien but the omnitrix is not responding.) Now's not a good time.

Grimlock and Tahu drop in and beat up the insecticons.

Grimlock: I hate bugs! (Rips a insecticon in half and throws it in the air.)

Ralph charges at Tahu, Ben and Grimlock. Grimlock punches Ralph in the face and falls to the ground.

(A/N: K.O)

The shadow leeches come out of Ralph and die.

Ralph: What happened? Where am I?

Ben: Bellwood and it's not nice to attack celebrities.

Ralph: Look here's what happened. I was gonna head straight to Tapper's after hours and I saw Sugar Rush under attack by Purple Cy-bugs.

Grimlock: Insecticons. (Makes a fist)

The rocket lands and the other heroes come out.

Ben: Who the heck are these guys?

Rook: (Arrives on the scene and sees that he misses the battle and see the other heroes.) Ben what happened and who are these guys?

Ben: I just met these guys.

Tahu: I am Tahu toa of fire. This is Gali, Onua, Lewa, Kopaka, Pohatu, Takanuva, Sandy, Napoleon, Pedro, Deb, Grimlock, Johnny and Dukey.

Ben: I'm Ben Tennyson and this is my partner Rook.

Ralph: Listen have you seen two kids? One small girl with black ponytailed hair with candy sprinkled on it, hazel eyes, mint green hoodie. And the other with a peanut butter cup hat, orange shirt, chocolate-colored blazer.

Everyone except Ralph: No.

Rook: Wait I did see a robot that looks like a samurai with the small girl you describe but without colour.

Ralph: You did! (Pushes Sandy out of the way) where?!

Rook: We'll show you.

Meanwhile in Undertown a subterranean town under Bellwood.

The heroes, Ben, and Rook are walking through Undertown and hear the sellers talking.

Ralph: Man this place is weird.

Ben: That was my first reaction to this place.

Elsewhere Soundwave and Khyber and his dog are watching our heroes from a distance.

Soundwave: Release the Hounds. (Mr. Burns' voice with a little bit of his voice)

Khyber's dog and a swarm of insecticons are released.

Napoleon: Hey Pedro if there's a chance there's an alien town under Preston. You and me must keep it a secret.

Pedro: As you wish.

Khyber's dog turn into Buglizard.

Back to our heroes.

A cloaked figure is looking at some stuff.

Rook: Have any of you guys noticed that cloaked figure is spying on us.

Grimlock: He's a spy. I'll get some info and knock his teeth out! (Pounds his fists)

A swarm of Insecticons and Buglizard show up and open fire on our heroes.

Ralph: It's those Cy-bugs from the arcade!

Grimlock: (His whole body is getting little flames) Insecticons! (Transforms into T-Rex modes and roars)

Sandy: What the?

Ben: I know just the alien for the job. (Turns into Shocksquatch)

Shocksquatch: Shocksquatch good enough.

An Insecticon screams like a ghost horse.

Grimlock breathes fire on the insecticons. Onua wreastles Buglizard.

Onua: And I thought the Kane-Ra we're wild!

Napoleon is beating up the Insecticons with his bostaff. Shocksquatch shoots two Insecticons. Sandy karate kicks an Insecticon in the nuts.

Khyber, Megatron and Soundwave show up, the Insecticons and Khyber's dog stop and turns back to dog form.

Shocksquatch turns back to Ben.

Grimlock: (Transform back to robot mode) Megatron and Soundwave.

Megatron: Wreck-it Ralph. I know where your friend is. (Shows Vanellope inside a container) Right here.

Ralph: Vanellope!

Vanellope: Ralph! Get me out of here!

Vehicons show up and point their guns at the heroes.

Johnny: Whoa didn't see that coming.

Gali: Let her go Megatron!

Megatron: I don't think so Toa of water.

Khyber: She's my prized trophy and look good stuffed in my quarters.

A laser targeting system is on Megatron's forehead and a missile hits him.

Breakdown runs and beats up the Insecticons and Vehicons with his hammer.

Megatron: Breakdown?!

Someone throws a smoke bomb on the ground.

Khyber: What the?

The smoke clears and the heroes and Vanellope are gone.

Megatron: They're gone. Find them now or I will have your head!

Meanwhile in the tunnels

Tahu: Thanks for saving us. Who are you?

Breakdown: I'm Breakdown you beated me up back in Bara Magna.

Tahu: Oh yeah.

Vanellope: Hey cut the cit chat for later. Get me out of here!

Jubileena gets out of the shadows and karate chops the container that Vanellope's in.

Vanellope: Thank you. Jubileena how did you get out of Sugar Rush?

Rancis: With my help. (Emerges from the shadows)

Vanellope: Rancis! (Runs up to hug him)

Rancis: I'm glad your safe.

Vanellope: You too I feared the worst.

Jubileena: I'm fine too. Not that anyone cared.

Vanellope: I'm glad to see both of you.

Jubileena: Luckily my nice skills and Rancis' training from the dark knight himself.

(A/N: This takes place after Jubileena Bing Bing Sugar Rush ninja and Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham city. I'm gonna finish them soon)

Breakdown: I hate to break up the moment. But we need to find a place to hide from the masters of darkness.

Ben: Rook and I know where.

Meanwhile on Khyber's ship

Fire lord: You lost those heroes!

Khyber: A hunter never loses his prey.

Voltix: Well this one did.

Khyber: Luckily I placed a tracking device on the traitor's back.

Malware: And the hunt continues.

Fire lord: I was gonna say that!

Meanwhile at Plumbers HQ

Jubileena: Wait I thought you guys fix pipes.

Ben: Those are the other guys. The Plumbers are an intergalactic law-enforcement organization.

Vanellope: So you're like the space police or something.

Ben: Yeah.

Tahu: So why did you leave the cons?

Breakdown: I had enough of being Knock out's butler and being treated like rust since I lost my eye to a bunch of humans.

Tahu: What are you gonna do when we stop the masters of darkness?

Breakdown: I'll think of something maybe open a bar or something.

Jubileena: Maybe you can work at my friend's cafe.

Rancis: Hey Grimlock that was pretty cool what you did early today.

Grimlock: It's not cool Ralph. It's a curse, I can't transform at will and i can't control it.

The alarm goes off.

Rook: Guys they're back.

We return to Bellwood where Cy-bugs, Xenomorphs and Insecticons are terrorizing the city.

Ralph: Cy-bugs, aliens and Insecticons a bad combination.

Django: It gets worst Wreck-it Ralph!

Rancis: Who are you?

Django: I'm Django of the dead leader of the masters of darkness.

Onua: Good. Place your hand in Grimlock's hands.

Django snaps his fingers and a real life T-Rex shows up with lasers and rockets on it's back and head.

Ben: Now that's overkill. (Hits the Omnitrix and turns into Big chill)

Big Chill: Time to take this Dino back to the ice age. No offensive.

Grimlock: None taken.

Grimlock transforms into T. rex mode and breathes fire on the Xenomorphs. Big chill freezes the Insecticons with ice breath. Onua throws a Xenomorph at the T. rex the T. rex bites the Xenomorph but it's acid kills the T. rex. Napoleon and Pedro beat up some Cy bugs. Tahu and Lewa use a sand twister and fire and finish off the enemies in glass.

Napoleon: Sweet we won!

Django: You may have won heroes. But you can't stop the darkness. (Teleports out)

The universe is being sucked in a bottle.

The heroes run back to rocket and escape just in time.

The rocket is flying through multiverse space it's just some scenes from movies, TV shows and video games. The rocket reaches a ship that looks like the ark and the helicarrier and lands in the hanger area.

The heroes enter the bridge and they are amazed. They see Susan, Mary, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blade, Charlie, Kade, Graham, Dani Burns.

Susan: Welcome to the Destiny carrier. I'm Susan Test.

Mary: And I'm Mary Test and don't worry we know your names Dukey called us.

Breakdown: You mean the talking dog. If I want to see a talking dog I'll watch Family guy.

Gali: What do these Master of darkness want?

Breakdown: Luckily I was part of the first meeting. They're putting universes in bottle so they can create their own universe to rule. (Takes out a holo map and shows a map of the multiverse) As you can see the one in the middle is the real world.

Mary: Of course that's the universe that created our worlds.

Rancis: Alright we need to protect the worlds from evil.

Tahu: Right kid and I'll lead this team.

Everyone except Tahu: What?

Tahu: Someone named Thewatcher2814 told me to form a team to fight this evil and we are known as the Justice Rangers.

Napoleon: You have my awesome skillz on your side.

Breakdown: Oh captain my captain.

Vanellope: This President is following you.

Kopaka: I'm in too.

Tahu: Susan and Mary set a coarse for the next universe. Justice Rangers assemble.

The destiny carrier goes into hyperspace to the next universe.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Mircale City

TV announcer: Man this is just like the Avengers only there's more than six.

Heatwave: So we're a team then?

Charlie: I guess so Heatwave.

Breakdown: But we are facing an army of villains.

Lewa: Breakdown is right.

Dukey: He is?

Susan: We need to build an army of heroes.

Chase: But Breakdown and Wreck-it Ralph are bad guys.

Vanellope: Hey look here buddy. Ralph helped me regained my place as President of Sugar Rush.

Rancis: It's true.

Jubileena: We were there.

Onua: No kidding.

Kopaka: So we're our first destination as a team?

Rook: I look at the navigation system our next stop is Mircale city.

Jubileena: That sounds like a nice place to raise a family.

Rook: It's a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy.

Ben and Heatwave: My kind of place!

Jubileena: What the fudge is wrong with you two?p

Heatwave: I'm been training to fight evil.

The destiny carrier has reached Mircale city.

Napoleon: These people are freaking idiots they live with a volcano in the heart of the city.

Vanellope: That reminds me of my old home.

Ralph: Oh yeah diet cola mountain.

The destiny carrier gets hit by something.

Pedro: What was that?

A huge red monster with spiked teeth and tentacles grabs the ship and roars.

Heatwave: What is that thing?!

Ben: Something uglier than a Grimlock!

Takanuva goes on top of the ship and blinds the Alebrije Monster and runs away.

Takanuva: Problem solved. (Dusting his hands off)

Grimlock: Uglier than Grimlock!

Ben: It was an expression.

Grimlock: Let me "express" how I feel!

Jubileena: Stop it you two we're a team. We should act like one.

Johnny: Hey guys there's a fight going on!

El Tigre, White Pantera, Puma Loco, Plata Peligrosa (Frida), Black Cuervo, Voltura, and Lady Gobbler are fighting off Terminators, Cy-bugs and Insecticons.

Grimlock: Insecticons.

Tahu: We should help them. Let's roll team!

The Justice Rangers except for Cody, Susan, Mary, Jubileena and Grimlock exit the destiny carrier.

Jubileena: (Jumps on Grimlock's back) I'm with you big guy. Follow them!

Grimlock goes through a wall and jumps down.

Jubileena: Hey there's a new invention. It's called a door! (Sarcastic)

On the surface the 4 heroes and the 3 villains turned heroes are fighting off the Terminators and Insecticons but they kept coming.

Plata Peligrosa: Dude they just keep coming.

El Tigre: We know Frida.

The Justice Rangers have reached the ground. Tahu slashes the Terminators in half. Rancis throws Kitarangs at an Insecticon's eyes. Ben turns into Heatblast and shoots fireballs at the Cy bugs.

Sandy: Hey Jubi let's have a contest. Whoever can beat up the most goons wins.

Jubileena: You're on!

Sandy and Jubileena are going Kung fu on the Terminators, Cy bugs, and Insecticons.

White Pantera: Who are these guys?

Black Cuervo: No idea? But they're good.

Breakdown is smashing Cy bugs with his hammer. Rook is shooting the Terminators down. Heatwave is beating up the Terminators.

Jubileena: Last one.

Jubileena and Sandy are about to destroy the last Insecticon. But somebody kills it and falls to the ground.

Sandy: What in tarnation?

A red hover tank shows up and transforms into a robot.

Vanellope: That's more than meets the eye.

Grimlock: Warpath! It's been awhile.

Warpath goes up to Grimlock and kicks him in the nuts.

Grimlock: Warpath! We're on the same team!

Sideswipe: Oh really? After you and your team justed clocked out while the rest of the Autobots were attacked by the Decepticons and trying to destroy the Ark.

Ralph: Grimlock you left your post.

Perceptor: He did.

White Pantera: You should be a shamed at yourself.

Grimlock: Optimus is weak. He runs while he should fight!

Vanellope: Look can't we stop fighting each other.

Voltura: The little girl is right. We need to focus on the task at hand.

Breakdown: Let's take back to the destiny carrier and fill them in what's happening.

Meanwhile back on the destiny carrier bridge Susan and Mary are explaining to the Riveras, Plata Peligrosa, the flock of fury, Warpath, Sideswipe and Perceptor about what's going on.

Perceptor: I see what's going on.

Puma Loco: Some of us we're lost at the science stuff. But we got it.

Breakdown: Good because we're gonna need you guys for this.

El Tigre: I'm in.

White Pantera: I am here to help.

Puma Loco: Alright fine. But I'll be an anti-hero like that Deadpool guy.

Plata Peligrosa: I'm in. But not only for the multiverse or Mircale city for churros!

Black Cuervo: Same here.

Voltura: Count me in.

Lady Gobbler: Alright fine but I'm only doing this for Mircale city.

Peceptor: We're in too. But I'll be spending my time on the ship doing science.

The Mircale city city volcano erupted and some great demon with wings come out.

Breakdown: That's not good.

Vanellope: It's never good.

Tahu: Come on! Let's do this!

The Justice Rangers except for Perceptor, Cody, Susan and Mary exit the Destiny carrier. Grimlock goes through the wall again.

Mary: Grimlock!

Grimlock: Fine. (Opens the door and slams it) My way's better! (Jumps off the ship)

Chernobog summons a bunch of demons, Cy bugs, Insecticons, and Vehicons. Also the Mircale city villains show up.

Grimlock: (Takes out his sword) I'm not going down without a fight.

The flock of fury open fire on the villains, Cy bugs, Insecticons and Vehicons. The rest of the Justice Rangers join in the fight.

Puma Loco: Don't worry about us! Just take Manny and Frida to the volcano!

Tahu: Come on team!

Tahu, Vanellope, Ralph, El Tigre, Plata Peligrosa, Rancis and Jubileena run away from the fight. The three racers take out Sugar Rubik's cubes and turn into the Candy kart, Kit kart, and the Cherriot and they jump in and drive up. Tahu is with Jubileena, Ralph is with Vanellope, and El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa are with Rancis.

Tahu: Alright Manny and Frida you know this city inside out lead the way.

Rancis gets in front of the trio of karts and leads the way. While they're driving to the volcano a bunch of Vehicons in car mode are on their way to stop them.

Rancis: It's the cons!

Tahu: Leave that to me! (Tahu forms a cyclone from his hands and releases it)

Vehicon: Oh scrap!

The Vehicons get caught in the cyclone and get thrown in the lake and attacked by crocodiles.

Jubileena: Crocky! (She laughs and sees no one is laughing) Uh screw you guys that's funny.

The heroes go through a pipe and jump off the pipe and land next to the volcano.

Rancis: The last time I did that I land in the frosting of a cupcake.

Tahu: We need to focus on the mission.

Insecticons, Skeletons and Zombies show up and attack.

Tahu takes out his sword and shield. Jubileena takes out a sword. Ralph and Plata Peligrosa get ready to punch. Rancis and Vanellope get ready to fight and El Tigre takes out his claws.

Tahu: Get ready.

A red long nose semi trailer truck shows up and transforms into robot mode and takes out a sword that glows blue and attacks the Insecticons, Skeletons and Zombies.

Jubileena: That's more than meets the eye.

Vanellope: I already said that.

Optimus Prime swings the Star Saber and releases a shockwave that hits Chernobog causing him to retreat.

Vanellope: Who are you?

Optimus Prime: (Turns to Vanellope) My name is Optimus Prime.

Susan: (VoiceOver) Tahu we have a problem the city is getting extracted!

Tahu: Get us out of here!

Tahu, Ralph, El Tigre, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Plata Peligrosa, and Optimus Prime are teleported back on the Destiny carrier. While Mircale city is being sucked in a bottle.

Warpath: What was that?

Mary: The masters of darkness are putting universes in bottles so they can create they're own universe to rule.

Puma Loco: That's a good plan. But only one problem villains don't work together.

Tahu, Ralph, El Tigre, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Plata Peligrosa, and Optimus Prime walk in the bridge.

Rook: You know what I just realized. That was our first battle.

Breakdown: (Leans against the wall) Yeah Rook but we lost a world.

Rook: That maybe true. But one world has more heroes.

Vanellope: He does have a point there matey.

Breakdown: (Growls and takes out his hammer) I'm not a pirate! (Charges at Vanellope)

Vanellope glitches out of the way. Breakdown is trying crush Vanellope with his hammer but she glitches out of the way.

Ben turns into Humungousaur and pins down Breakdown with his thumb.

Humungousaur: Not so tough now are you?

Optimus Prime: What's his name?

Tahu: Ben.

Optimus Prime: Ben release him.

Humungousaur: Ok fine. (Releases Breakdown and turns back into Ben)

Ben: You better say sorry for Vanellope.

Breakdown: I'm sorry Vanellope.

Vanellope: Was that so hard?

Ben: So where to next?

Cody: I don't know if I saying this right but a land called Ninjago.

Jubileena: No way! (Runs around the bridge excited) We're going to Ninjago! We're going to Ninjago! We're going to Ninjago!

Rancis: (Does the Vulcan nerve pinch on Jubileena and she falls to ground) What? It was the only way.

Vanellope: She's a huge fan of that show.

Breakdown: Thank you.

Rancis: You're welcome Breakdown. Let's roll out!

Tahu: I agree with Rancis on this one. Prepare for hyperspace.

The destiny carrier goes in hyperspace.


	6. Chapter 6 Ninjago

TV announcer: Did you guys see Jubileena's reaction when they're going to Ninjago. She had a "Sugar Rush." Get it. (Laughing) Screw you guys that's funny.

Breakdown: Ok maybe we should wake her up. Anyone got any smelling salts or a dirty sock?

Ben: There's an alien for that. (Hits the omnitrix and turns into Terraspin)

Terraspin: I asked for a bug and I get a turtle.

Jubileena: (Wakes up) Hey guys I had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that we we're being attacked by flying monkeys and a green witch.

Terraspin turns back into Ben.

Grimlock: I smell an OZ parody coming.

Heatwave: And we beat that green witch with water.

Optimus Prime: But first we must find the other heroes of that world.

Jubileena: I agree with Optimus. We need to find the ninja they have the power to defeat the stone army.

Grimlock: Oh come we have the Star Saber, toa powers and a gladiator from Kaon.

Rook: Maybe we should listen to Jubileena Grimlock.

Grimlock: Screw you guys I'm going to the training room. (Punches a hole in the wall and walks to the training room)

Gali: One of us should talk to him. (She sees that everyone has their fingers on their noses including her own. Except Onua)

In the training hall Grimlock is punching a punching bag with a picture of Megatron doing a stupid face.

Onua: (Walks in the training room) Hey buddy is there a problem?

Grimlock: Yeah I'm not taking orders from someone smaller than me.

Onua: Jubileena knows this we need to listen to her.

Grimlock: No! She should be catching coddies with a piece of paper.

Susan on the P.A: Hey if you two are done. We're here.

Onua and Grimlock run to the bridge and see the junkyard under attack by the Disney villains. The Ninja, Mordecai, Rigby, planet express crew and the rest of the Justice Rangers are fighting back.

Grimlock: (Opens the hatch) Ready? (Onua is down in the fight) Son of a bitch. (Jumps down)

Heatwave: Took you long enough.

Grimlock: Shut up! (Punches a pig soldier in the face)

Kai sword fights with Captain Hook, Jubileena Kung fu fights with Shan Yu. Rancis shoots R.E.C shot at Coachman. Grimlock and Onua beat up the Coachman's minions. Lloyd beats up the card army. Ralph and Vanellope beat up Amos Slade and Platyborg. The Disney villains stop attacking.

Jubileena: Why did they stop? (Whispers)

Optimus Prime: (Whispers) I don't know but be ready for anything.

The Disney villains leave the junkyard and head for Ninjago city. Dreadwing shows up and transforms into robot.

Breakdown: Dreadwing it's great to see you again.

Dreadwing: You too but on the wrong side but the right side.

Mordecai: Ok I'm confused.

Dreadwing: I want to join you on your mission to stop the darkness. But first we must crash the party in Ninjago city. (Transforms into jet mode and flies to Ninjago city)

Tahu: You heard the bot let's go!

Meanwhile in Ninjago City the Disney Villains are attacking the city. The Justice Rangers have reached Ninjago City and see the damage.

Grimlock: I hate Disney.

Rook: What's wrong with Disney?

Grimlock: They ruined Star Wars! (Picks up a bus and throws it at Madam Mimi in dragon form)

The Disney villains look at Grimlock and the rest of the Rangers.

Napoleon: That's not good.

Ben: It's never good. Plus it's hero time! (Hits the omnitrix and turns into NRG)

NRG: Let's turn up the heat!

Vanellope: We're gonna need something better than a walking furnace!

NRG: Let me show what this walking furnace can do! (Shoots a laser at an imp) See that princess dirty hair!?

Vanellope: That's President to you! But we'll talk about it later.

The Justice Rangers run into battle to fight. Tahu and Gaston sword fight. Lloyd is in a fire fight with Jafar with their powers. Mordecai and Rigby fight off the card army by punching them. Rancis and Vanellope beat up Maleficent's goons. Dreadwing and Optimus Prime open fire on Ursula. Bender swords fight with Davy Jones. Heatwave and Zane fight Doctor Facilier. Leela kicks the evil queen in the face.

Maleficent: No. It cannot be! (Teleports to the ground)

The Justice Rangers get ready for battle.

Maleficent: Now you have to deal with me you fools. And all the powers of hell! (Turns into a dragon and laughs evily)

Rigby: This is bad.

Rook: Anyone know how to kill a dragon?

Ralph: Yeah, stab it in the underbelly.

Tahu: Good Grimlock and I will hold her off. You guys stop the extractor.

Tahu and Grimlock run up to Maleficent and try to stab her. But she breathes fire on them but they shield themselves.

Meanwhile the rest of the Justice Rangers are trying to destroy the extractor. But their weapons, strength and other stuff are not working.

Rancis: (Sprays explosive gel on the extractor) Fire in the hole!

The justice rangers get clear of the blast radius. Rancis presses the detonator and the explosive gel blows up but the extractor is still standing.

NRG shoots a large laser at the extractor but the extractor is still standing.

NRG: Well, I'm out of ideas. What about you guys?

Warpath: I got one walking furnace. Everybody stand back. (Loads his chest cannon and aims at the extractor) KA-BAM! (Shoots a missile at the extractor) Oh yeah! (He sees the extractor is still standing) Son of a bitch!

Tahu and Grimlock are still fighting Maleficent in dragon form she's about to hit Tahu.

Grimlock: Tahu! (Pushes Tahu out of the way and gets hit by Maleficent and Grimlock hits a wall)

Tahu: Grimlock! (Aims his sword at Maleficent and throws his sword at the underbelly of Maleficent)

Maleficent: Noooooo! (Falls the ground and turns into dust and nothing let but a shredded cloak)

The Disney Villains teleport out of Ninjago including what's left of Maleficent.

Onua and NRG get Grimlock on his feet and the Omnitrix timer goes off.

NRG: Not now! (Turns back into Ben)

Ben: Hey guys! Little help here!

Breakdown grabs Grimlock, so Ben can escape.

The Justice Rangers get back on the Destiny carrier before Ninjago is sucked in the extarctor.

The Destiny carrier is traveling through Multiverse space. Grimlock is in the training room slashing the training droids posing as Insecticons and Cy-bugs.

Tahu walks in and sees Grimlock letting out his angers on the hologram robots.

Tahu: You really need a hobby.

Grimlock: Training is my hobby Tahu. It's been that way since, since this.

Tahu: Since?

Grimlock: Since Shockwave turn my into this.

Tahu: Shockwave?

Grimlock froze for a short period of time. He's starting to get flashbacks of how he became who he is today. Grimlock is getting shocked by Sharpshot. Grimlock gets cut opens by a giant saw and gets locked up.

Grimlock: I don't want to talk about!

Tahu: Grimlock, I want to help.

Grimlock: (Turns around and he's starting to get angry) I SAID NO!

Tahu backs out of the room and walks to the rec room.

In the rec room Vanellope and Rancis are playing pool while Ben and Bender are watching TV and Tahu walks in.

Rancis: So how's the big guy doing?

Tahu: I found something about Grimlock's past.

Ben: Oh really, what was it?

Tahu: He said and I quote. "Since Shockwave turn my into this."

Bender: A rage alhoclic that hates Disney. (Laughs)

Ben: I say just let it go. Guys don't talk about their past.

Tahu: (Sits on the couch) You got a point there. (Grabs a bottle of fruit punch, opens it, and drinks it)

Vanellope: Hey Rancis, eyes on the game!

Rancis and Vanellope get back to their game of pool. While the destiny carrier goes to who knows where.


	7. Chapter 7 Nevada

TV announcer: Man no matter many worlds are being sucked into bottles. The more heroes the Justice Rangers get.

Vanellope and Ben are in the training room. Ben is showing Vanellope his aliens and turns into Ball Weevil.

Vanellope: Aww, you look so cute. (Pets Ball Weevil)

Ball Weevil: Let me show you what this alien can do. (Spits out a green ball of plasma and rolls it to Grimlock and explodes)

Grimlock: I'm gonna kill you Ben!

Ball Weevil turns back to Ben.

Ben: Alright, the next alien I have was the first alien I turned into. (Hits the Omnitrix and turns into Heatblast)

Vanellope: A walking candle. I have one back in Sugar Rush and her name is Candlehead.

Heatblast: (Throws fireballs at the targets) Impressed President of the spoiled brats? (Heatblast turns back to Ben)

Ben: Can your friend do that?

Vanellope: No and the Masters of Darkness can use a fire hose.

Mary on P.A: Ben, Vanellope, Sideswipe and Onua report to the lab now.

Ben: Come on Fart feathers! We have work to do. (Ben and Vanellope run to the lab)

Vanellope: Hey only Ralph gets to call me that!

In the Destiny carrier lab Tahu, Optimus Prime, Susan and Mary are waiting for the 4 heroes. Ben, Vanellope and Onua enter the lab.

Tahu: I'm glad you're here. The girls have invented a universal bridge so we can teleport you 4 to Nevada.

Ben: What's in Nevada?

Optimus Prime: My team Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Smokescreen and our human partners Jack, Miko, and Rafael. I need you to find them and get the forge of Solus Prime.

Onua: Don't worry Optimus you can count on us.

Susan: (Tosses Onua a remote) You're gonna need this for your mission.

Mary: It's a Portable Universal Bridge.

Susan: Or P.U.B for short.

Ben: Okay, I'll keep it with me at all times.

Onua: (Grabs the P.U.B from Ben) I'll hold on to it.

Susan activates the universal bridge and sets the coronations for Darkmount, Nevada. The four heroes go through the portal and enter a forest.

Vanellope is driving in the Candy kart. Ben and Onua are on the wing of the kart. Sideswipe is in car form

Onua: Hey what do you guys think Prime's team will look like?

Vanellope: Robots, a doy!

Ben: We know that Vanellope.

Onua hears the roar of engines coming towards them.

Onua: Hey guys I hear 3 cars coming.

A red Velocitronian Motorcycle, black Velocitronian three-wheeler with flames, and a white sports car with green and red strips show up.

Onua: Listen we don't want any trouble.

The three cars transforms into robot mode.

Wheeljack: Are you looking Bulkhead and Miko?

Vanellope: Yeah. Why?

Ransack: We're looking for them. By the way I'm Ransack and this is Crumplezone.

Crumplezone: Hi.

Ben: I'm Ben. This is Onua, Sideswipe and Vanellope.

Vanellope: Hello!

Sideswipe: What's up.

Onua waves at them.

Crumplezone: Strong silent type huh.

Ben: We're looking for Optimus Prime's friends. Have you seen them?

Wheeljack: I'm on my way to find two Wreckers, Miko and Bulkhead.

Onua: Alright lead the way.

Meanwhile somewhere in a forest, a big green robot and a 15 year old girl are sitting down.

Miko: Where is he?

Bulkhead: Wheeljack will be here. He sent me a message saying that he found two ex-cons.

Miko: So two cons that joined our side?

Bulkhead: (Hears the roar of engines) Miko hide. (Takes out his blaster and wrecking ball)

Miko runs away to hide.

Bulkhead: Wait I know that engine anywhere.

Wheeljack, Crumplezone, Ransack, Ben, Sideswipe, Onua and Vanellope show up. The four transformers transform into robot mode.

Bulkhead: Jackie! (Runs up to Wheeljack and gives him a big hug)

Wheeljack: (Being crushed by Bulkhead) Great to see you too, Bulk.

Bulkhead lets go of Wheeljack. Miko comes out of hiding and sees Wheeljack's new friends.

Miko: Whoa. Where did Wheeljack find you guys?

Vanellope: On the road.

Ben: Three down, seven to go.

Onua: We need to find the others. Don't any of you kids have phones?

Bulkhead: I don't recommend it. The Cons are monitoring cellphones across the world so no texting or calling.

Onua: Don't worry Bulkhead, Susan and Mary made these communicators so no one can track us.

Wheeljack: That wouldn't grab their attention. But I know something that would work. (Shows everybody a grenade)

Vanellope: Be cool with that thing, Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: What no?! We're gonna blow up an energon mine.

Onua: I'll call Tahu and Prime.

Meanwhile in the Masters of Darkness lair. Django is on his throne and Turbo walks in.

Turbo: You called lord Django.

Django: Yes I want you and Shockwave's pet, to go find those Justice Rangers and bring them back to me.

Starscream: But my lord, they're nowhere in the Multiverse.

Shockwave: (Comes out of the universal bridge) May I present to you lord Django, the ultimate weapon.

A black claw comes out of the universal bridge and walks in the throne room. Starscream, the evil queen, Ursula, and Knock out are shocked in fear. A black dragon with some parts of his body is painted with orange spreads it's wings and roars.

Starscream: A Predacon? But how I thought they were extinct?

Shockwave: They were, until I found some fossils and cloned them in my lab. Predaking has one job, to hunt down Autobots and Justice Rangers.

Django: Let the hunt begin.

Meanwhile back in mountains, Jubileena has finished placing the bombs in the energon mine without the miners noticing.

Jubileena: (Gets out of the mines) The bombs are set. Let's light this baby up like the Fourth of July.

Rigby: I was gonna say that.

Optimus Prime: If this doesn't work, I don't know what will?

Wheeljack is about to blow up the mine until Vanellope notices something.

Vanellope: Masters of darkness! 12 o clock!

Django, Ursula, Turbo, Malco , flying Monkeys, Insecticons, and Cy bugs show up and land on the ground.

Tahu: The masters of darkness! Keep your guard up!

Wheeljack: (Pulls out his swords) Let's do this thing.

A Cybertronian spaceship shows up and shoots at the Insecticons, flying monkeys, and Cy bugs.

Rancis: What the fudge?

The Cybertronian spaceship lands on the destiny carrier. The Di Gata defenders, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus firing at the Masters of darkness.

Jack and Raf come out of the spaceship and enter the Destiny carrier.

Turbo turns into his Cy bug form and flies to Vanellope.

Turbo: Game over glitch!

Turbo is about to kill Vanellope with his claw.

TV announcer: Optimus Prime vs Turbo. This will be an epic battle! I got to make some popcorn.

Optimus Prime: (Hits Turbo with his axe) Get away from her Turbo.

Turbo: Who are you?

Optimus Prime: My name is Optimus Prime. (Slashes Turbo with his axe and dodges Turbo's attacks and punches Turbo in the face)

Turbo curls over into a ball and charges at Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime takes out the Star Saber and slashes at Turbo.

Sideswipe, Ralph, Jubileena and Onua walks up to Optimus Prime and sees Optimus Prime pointing the Star Saber at Turbo.

Just than Predaking shows up and shoots a fireball at Optimus Prime.

Sideswipe: Prime! Look out! (Pushes Optimus Prime out if the shot and takes the hit)

Ralph, Jubileena, and Onua: Sideswipe!

Sideswipe: (He's battle damaged) An Autobot looks out for one another.

Optimus Prime: Ralph, Onua get Sideswipe back on the ship.

Jubileena takes out the Rubik's sugar cube and turns into the Cherriot, and throws a rock at Predaking and drives away.

Predaking: Mmmm cherry pie. (Drools oil out his mouth and chases Jubileena to the energon mine)

Jubileena is driving through the energon mine while Predaking is chasing her. Jubileena has reached an energon storage room and finds a golden crystal and grabs it.

Predaking: (Goes up to Jubileena and swats her but finds out it's a hologram) What the?

The energon mine blows up with Predaking still inside.

Meanwhile back in the destiny carrier, the rest of the team is back on safe and sound.

Wheeljack: Wait you picked up our energon signatures?

Ultra Magnus: That's correct Wheeljack. I couldn't pick up Optimus', but I'm glad someone found him.

Ralph: Yeah but we have a bot down.

The ship shakes.

Kara: What in RaDos was that?

Amy: (Turns on the camera on the computer and Predaking is on the hanger) It's that robot dragon!

Wheeljack: Oh come on! Energon mine and grenades no one would survive it.

Onua: I got this. Just Sideswipe away from the light!

Onua gets on the hanger area and confronts Predaking.

Predaking: The toa of earth. We meet at last, I barely regoize you without your friend.

Onua: His name is Sideswipe, and I'm gonna kill you!

Predaking transforms into Robot mode.

Mordecai: it's just a robot dragon. It's a transformer.

Back on the hanger area

Onua: Let's settle this the old fashion way.

Predaking: (Puts his weapon away) Very well then Toa. I'm gonna enjoy watching your fluids pour from your body.

Onua punches Predaking and kicks him in the face. Predaking grabs Onua and throws him at the camera.

Predaking: Well what do you know, two for the price of one. Best day ever and it's been 3 hours since I was cloned.

A laser hits Predaking in the back.

Predaking: What the?

Chromeastone: What don't you pick on someone you're own sized.

Onua: Ben?

Predaking: Very well Ben, here's something for your troubles. (Shoots a laser at Chromeastone but Chromeastone absorbs it)

Chromeastone: My turn. (Shoots an ultraviolet beam at Predaking)

Predaking falls off the destiny carrier and teleports out, while the universe is being sucked into a bottle.

Back on the destiny carrier Ratchet and the Professor are trying patch up Sideswipe. While Ben and Onua are in the training hall.

Onua: Hey Ben I want say thanks for saving me.

Ben: No problem, I got your back. You can't fight someone big alone.

Onua: I know, I didn't want to lose Sideswipe he's cool.

Mary enters the training hall.

Mary: Guys come to the lab right now.

Meanwhile at the masters of darkness lair in the Disney universe. Predaking knees down to Django.

Predaking: My lord forgive me. The Justice Rangers got away.

Django: Since it's your first day I'll let it slide. Besides you're be king of the Predacons.

Shockwave shows Predaking a bunch of Predacons in tubes.

Predaking: Perfect.

TV announcer: Oh no Predaking is gonna have a army! How will the Justice Rangers handle this? And where's my pizza?


	8. Chapter 8 Bikini bottom

TV announcer: Well team Prime is back together with Ultra Magnus. This will be epic.

Vanellope is dodging paintballs being fired by Mordecai and Rigby.

Vanellope: (Takes cover from the paintballs behind a wall) I surrender!

Mordecai: Let's go in for the kill.

Mordecai and Rigby go up to Vanellope's hiding place to kill her. But she's not there.

Rigby: Ah what?

Ralph and Vanellope point their paintball guns at Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby do the same than Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Miko do the same.

Wheeljack: Drop em!

Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, and Vanellope throw their paintball guns on the ground.

Bulkhead: Wreckers win!

Rigby: That's because you guys been in real battle.

Wheeljack: That's why we want you guys to join the Wreckers.

Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, and Vanellope: What?!

Rigby: Wow the Wreckers.

Miko: You got that right.

Ralph: What do we have to do?

Bulkhead: You have to drink Rig juice.

In the kitchen Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, Vanellope and the Wreckers are sitting at a table.

Rigby puts in a can of radacola, Frozen Fruit Punch Concentrate, A Bottle of Hot Sauce (plus the bottle), sugar frosted sugar bombs, Candy and Candy Wrappers, a apple, Sardines, Pickles, pickle juice, and a pickle jar and a orange and mixes all the ingredients in a blender.

Rigby pours the rig juice into 4 glasses.

Mordecai: Alright Rigby, are you ready to become a Wrecker?

Wheeljack: Sorry Rigby but have you ever heard of the 12 labours of Hercules?

Rigby: Uh

Mordecai: Wheeljack I wouldn't waste your time with Rigby, he doesn't have a high school diploma.

Miko: Really dude?

Rigby: It's just a piece of paper!

Rancis: (Walks in, sits next to Vanellope) I'm here Wheeljack. What do you want me to do?

Miko: Drink this.

Mordecai: Let's get this over with.

Mordecai, Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis drink the Rig juice and they are digusted after they finished it.

Vanellope: It tastes like Ralph.

The alarm goes off and everybody runs to the bridge.

Rancis: What's going on?

Ratchet: We're diving into bikini bottom!

Rigby: That's a stupid name! (Laughs)

Sandy: (Punches Rigby) Don't you dare make fun of my home!

Dreadwing: Brace for impact!

The Destiny carrier hits the ground.

Tahu: Is everyone okay?!

Crumplezone: I think I broke something? (Picks up a meatball sub)

Rigby: My meatball sub.

Mordecai: Let it go dude.

Sandy: Come on we need to find the golden treasures before the Masters of darkness do.

Tahu: Hold on Sandy. The treasures of Amset-Ra are dangerous we can't let the masters of darkness get a hold of them, got it!?

Justice Rangers: Got it!

Sideswipe: Count me in! (Coming in looking like his movie counterpart but still has his red paintjob)

Tahu: Sorry Sideswipe you and the others will stay here.

Sideswipe: Alright Tahu.

Tahu, Onua, Sandy, Team Prime minus Ratchet, flock of fury, Dreadwing, Crumplezone, Ransack, Seth, Jubileena, Mordecai, Ralph and Vanellope run to the airlock and put air helmets on.

Rigby: Ugh! What now?

Ratchet: Wheeljack told me that you have to spead the day with me to become a Wrecker.

Rigby: Yeah, what do I need to do?

Ratchet: Just follow my instructions.

Meanwhile Tahu's team is running to the Krusty Krab and stopped by a corrupted SpongeBob and Patrick. SpongeBob and Patrick charge at the Vanellope but Ralph punches those two and the shadow leeches come out them and die.

SpongeBob: Sandy boy are we glad to see you.

Sandy: SpongeBob what happened?

SpongeBob: Well Patrick and I found this girl and I get her a air helmet. She's at my house.

Sandy: Well me and my new friends here are going to the Krusty Krab.

SpongeBob: Oh no the Krabby patty secret formula! Come on guys!

Meanwhile at the Krusty Krab now damaged and Tahu's team have arrived.

Optimus Prime: By the allspark.

Squidward: (comes out of the rumble and mad) SpongeBob you're new friends destroyed the Krusty Krab!

Mordecai: Dude chill, it was the masters of darkness that attacked this place.

SpongeBob goes up to Mr. Krabs and fans a twenty dollar bill to him.

Mr. Krabs: (Wakes up and grabs the twenty) They didn't take the secret formula but I'll be keeping it safe in my pocket.

Smokescreen: Then why would they come here and attack and not take something?

Squidward: This octapus lady looked at the newspaper and saw the new diamond at the museum.

Dreadwing: That hag named Ursula!

Jubileena: Easy Dreadwing.

Tahu: Alright here's the plan we go to museum, grab the diamond and go to SpongeBob's house.

SpongeBob: That sounds like a plan.

Meanwhile on the Destinycarrier lab Ratchet is on the computer while Rigby is bored out of his mind.

Rigby: This is boring!

Ratchet: Watch TV.

Rigby: Nothing good is on.

Ratchet: Play a video game.

Rigby: I already played them all.

Ratchet: Then read a book.

Rigby: Yeah right, maybe I can help you.

Ratchet: No.

Rigby: Aw what?! Why not?

Ratchet: You're as idiotic as you are pyshicly weak.

Rigby: What's that suppose to mean?!

Ben: He's saying your weak and stupid.

Rancis: Yeah man.

Rigby: Stop talking! (Punches Ratchet but breaks his hand in the progress screaming in pain)

Ratchet: Thank you for providing my point.

Ben, Sideswipe, Rancis, and Grimlock laugh at Rigby.

Rigby: Stop laughing!

Meanwhile Tahu's team are at SpongeBob's house waiting for Sandy and Ultra Magnus to be done.

Wheeljack: Nice place you got here.

SpongeBob: Thanks.

Jubileena: It's nice, kinda reminds me of my house.

Seth: (Goes up to Jenny Brown) Hey I'm Seth.

Jenny: Hey I'm Jenny.

Seth: So how did you get here?

Jenny: A portal luckily SpongeBob gave me this helmet.

Seth: That's cool, hey when we get back to destiny carrier I can show you around and hang out.

Jenny: That sounds cool.

Sandy and Ultra Magnus come out of the kitchen with a couple of crates.

Sandy: The soul diamond is in one of these boxes we need to split into teams and draw their fire.

They all grab a box and run in different directions.

In Jellyfish field the Flock of fury are flying away from flying Vehicons. Then one of the Vehicons grabs the crate and opens it and finds some jelly.

Vehicon: Is this a joke?

The flock of fury fly away while king Jellyfish shows up and shocks the Vehicons.

In downtown Bikini Bottom Optimus Prime is running away from giant Ursula.

Ursula: Give me that diamond!

Optimus Prime: (Takes out the Star Saber and release a wave of energy at Ursula) I'll never give you the soul diamond.

A green twister grabs the crate from Optimus Prime's metal hands.

Whirlwind: I win. (Opens the crate and finds a bomb that surrounds a gum like substance around Whirlwind and Ursula) What the? Great now I'm stuck with this sea cow!

Optimus Prime transforms and drives away.

At goo lagoon Onua and Dreadwing are fighting off the Abomination and the Crimson Dynamo.

Crimson Dyanmo: Give us the diamond or we will crush you!

Dreadwing: Never! (Shoots lasers at the Crimson dynamo)

Abomination punches Onua and grabs the crate finds a watermelon.

Crimson Dynamo: Is this a joke?

The watermelon explodes covering Abomination and Crimson Dynamo with watermelon and pudding. Onua punches Crimson Dynamo and Abomination sending them into the water.

Seth, Jenny and Jubileena are in rock bottom running away from Predaking.

Jubileena: I hate this thing!

Seth: We can't let that thing grab the diamond!

Predaking transforms into robot mode and grabs Jenny and Jubileena.

Predaking: Let's make a deal defender. The diamond for one of your friends. (Evil laughs)

Seth: That's not fair!

Predaking: I'm a bad guy it's what I do.

Seth: In that case Whirlpool! (Seth throws two aqua stones and the sigils a Dako and two Ogamas form and a whirlpool is formed)

The whirlpool caught Predaking, he loses his grip on Jenny and Jubileena. Seth catches Jenny and Jubileena lands on her feet.

Jubileena: (Jumps in the air) Oh yeah!

A hawk dragon like Predacon in robot mode grabs the crate and opens it and sees a rock.

Lazerback: Is this a (Notices Seth, Jubileena and Jenny are gone) What the H?!

In the Meralair SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen are in a fire fight with Turbo and a swarm of Insecticons.

Turbo: Give us the diamond losers!

Smokescreen: Make us Turbo!

Patrick throws the crate at Turbo.

Squidward: Patrick you idiot you gave the bad guys the diamond!

Turbo opens the crate and a sea bear attacks Turbo and the Insections while the heroes escape.

In Sand mountain Sandy is snowboarding down the mountain and being chased by Bertam on skis.

Bertam: Give me the diamond!

Sandy: Make me shorty!

Bertam crashes into a rock.

Sandy: Yee haw!

An aerial HK shows up in front of Sandy.

Sandy: What the? (She lands on the aerial HK)

Starscream shows up and grabs the crate, opens it and nothing is inside.

Starscream: What the diamond?! You chipmunk!

Sandy: Chipmunk? (Sandy attacks Starscream and beats the living daylights out of him)

Starscream is battle damaged and Sandy jumps of the aerial HK. The aerial HK flies away.

In the industrial park Crumplezone and Ransack are running through the plant.

Ransack: I hope we don't have the real diamond.

Crumplezone: Same here little buddy.

A robot with a purple with red and black limbs and a grey helmet, his weapons are a lightening whip in his right hand and a volt blaster in his left hand.

Ransack: Who's this clown?

Voltix: I'm Voltix now give me the diamond!

Ransack: Here's our response.

Crumplezone and Ransack: Cyber key power! (Summon the power of Velocitron cyber planet key)

Crumplezone and Ransack take out their blasters and shoot at Voltix.

Crumplezone and Ransack do a hand slap, a fist bump and a fist pound.

Crumplezone: Dude we just found our handshake! (Drops the crate and breaks)

Ransack: Hey look a blu ray copy Wreck-it Ralph.

Crumplezone: Sweet it has digital copy! (Crumplezone and Ransack do their handshake)

In the Kelp forest Tahu and Ultra Magnus have their weapons out because this is a good place for an ambush.

Tahu: Keep your eyes open Ultra Magnus.

Ultra Magnus: Optics Tahu.

Tahu: Sure thing.

A red blast of energy blows up a rock.

Django: Give me the diamond Tahu or else!

Ultra Magnus: (aims his guns at Django) We'll never give evil the diamond!

Just then a black web grabs the crate and Venom gives Django the crate.

Django: (Opens the crate and sees a banana) Where's the diamond?! Wait the wreckers! (He and Venom leave to find the wreckers)

Tahu: (Uses his communiter) Calling all Justice Rangers Djano of the dead is going to the wreckers we need to help them!

Back on the destiny carrier Ratchet and Rigby see where the wreckers are.

Rigby: We got to save Mordecai!

Mary: How are we gonna do that Rigby?

Rigby: We need weapons!

Susan: Well we have a sample of vibranium, mithril, adamantium and studied star Saber.

Ratchet: Rigby have you seen Iron man?

Rigby: Yeah a bunch of times!

Ratchet: Let's make some weapons.

Ratchet mixes the vibranium and adamantium into the mold of a sword. Rigby is heating up the boiler with coal. Ratchet pours the vibranium and mithril into a axe mold. Rigby and Ratchet heat up the molds in the boiler and cool the axe and sword in the water.

Ratchet: Done.

Rigby raises his hand for a high five giving Ratchet a confused look.

Rigby: Don't leave hanging Ratchet.

Ratchet sighs and lightly high fives Rigby.

Meanwhile Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Mordecai, Ralph and Vanellope are in the ship graveyard.

Mordecai: I don't understand why Rigby has to do all those labours?

Wheeljack: Hanging out with Ratchet is one of them.

A aerial HK shows up and same with a bunch of Terminators.

Vanellope: Sweet mother of monkey milk.

Ralph: Stay close to me kid.

Mordecai: You're scared of terminators?

Vanellope: It's a long story.

Megatron shows up with the dark star Saber in his hand.

Mordecai: Megatron what brings you hear?

Megatron: I came for the diamond, now do as I command!

Vanellope: Make us Megadoofus!

Megatron: Very well you die first!

Megatron is about to swing his sword but something blocks him. Tahu uncloaks himself.

Tahu: remember me Megatron?

Megatron: The Toa!

Optimus Prime and Rigby show up and attack the other terminators.

Rigby: Mordecai! Guess what me and Ratchet? (Showing Mordecai the sword and axe)

Mordecai: (Grabs the sword and feels the power) Ah yeah!

Rigby: Are these terminators?

Mordecai: Yeah let's fight the machine.

Mordecai and Rigby take out their weapons and slash the terminators 300 style. Mordecai and Rigby stab a hunter killer and scream.

Tahu and Megatron are still sword fighting.

Megatron: You fight for the weak, they should be ruled we can be gods among them. What do you say?

Tahu: They shouldn't be ruled, they need protection from people like you.

Megatron: Then you'll die with them! (He's about swing his sword)

Tahu cuts Megatron's right arm off along with dark star Saber and destroys the sword with his ghost blaster.

Megatron: You shall pay for this! Place the extractor! (Transform into jet mode and flies away)

The justice rangers get back on the destiny carrier and fly out before Bikini bottom is sucked into a bottle.

Wheeljack: You made these weapons impressive.

Rigby: So I'm in the wreckers?

Wheeljack: Not yet you have two more trails left.

Rigby: Oh come on!

Mordecai: Listen I like the weapons that you and Ratchet, the Mordo-sword is awesome.

Rigby: You think so, I think the Rig axe is pretty cool too.

Mordecai: Hey dude, you're not believe this Vanellope is afraid of terminators.

Rook: You're afraid of terminators?

Vanellope: It's a long story.

1 hour later

Jubileena is meditating and opens her eye and runs to the bridge.

Tahu: Jubileena what's wrong?

Jubileena: We need to go to my home.


	9. Chapter 9: Liwak's arcade

TV announcer: What did Jubileena see in her meditation? Plus where's my pizza?

Jubileena: I saw Sugar Rush destroyed by something not human.

Wheeljack: What do you mean not human?

Jubileena: They looked like dark elves but red skin.

Tahu: That doesn't sound good.

Vanellope: If Sugar Rush is under attack so are and maybe your game Ralph.

Ralph: Felix and Calhoun.

Rancis: The other racers.

Smokescreen: Then what are we waiting for let's go to where Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, and Jubileena live.

Ratchet: Divide and conquer a good plan.

Tahu: Ralph and I will go to his game while Wheeljack will go to Calhoun's game.

Wheeljack: You bet.

Tahu: Kopaka you're in charge until we get to Sugar Rush.

Kopaka: Sure thing Tahu.

Meanwhile in Fix-it Felix Jr.

A green portal opens up and Felix gets scared. Tahu and Ralph come out of the portal.

Felix: Ralph where were you?

Ralph: Felix you're not gonna believe this I've been saving the multiverse.

Felix: The what?

Tahu: Once we get to Sugar Rush we'll explain everything.

Felix: But first we need to save Tammy.

Ralph: Don't worry Wheeljack is on his way to save her. (He and Tahu walk to the trolley)

Felix: Who's Wheeljack? (Runs to the trolley)

Meanwhile in Hero's duty

Wheeljack is running through Hero's Duty shooting Cy bugs.

Wheeljack: I like Insecticons better.

A bunch of Cy bugs show up surround Wheeljack. But suddenly someone shoots all of the Cy bugs.

Wheeljack: What the? (He sees a blonde woman in armor) You must be Calhoun?

Sgt Calhoun: That is correct, whoever you are?

Wheeljack: My name is Wheeljack part of the Wreckers.

Sgt Calhoun: I thought you would need back up.

Wheeljack: Wreckers don't call for back up. They call for clean-up.

Sgt Calhoun: Well I'm not cleaning up your mess.

Wheeljack: Still we're gonna meet up with Tahu and the others.

Sgt Calhoun: Who?

Wheeljack: I'll explain on the way there sweetheart.

Sgt Calhoun: Don't call me sweetheart.

Wheeljack: Whatever you say sunshine.

Sgt Calhoun sighs and walks with Wheeljack.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush the racers are being held hostage by Django, Hardshell, the Urge and a bunch if Urak-hai soldiers.

Taffyta: We keep telling you we don't know where Vanellope, Rancis and Jublieena is!

The Urge: They could be lying.

Hardshell: I'll squeeze it out of them. But who?

Candlehead: Shouldn't it be whom?

Django: Ok her.

Candlehead: Ah fudge.

Before Hardshell can beat up Candlehead a Kitarang hits Hardshell in the face.

Rancis: I don't think so you overgrown bug.

Vanellope, Jubileena, Optimus Prime, Smokescreen and Grimlock show up and Grimlock is mad.

Grimlock: Alright let's get ready to rumble!

Rancis' team charge at the villains. Grimlock slices the Urak-hai. Jubileena throws black eggs at the Urge's eyes. Smokescreen beats the living daylights out out Hardshell.

Rancis and Vanellope are surrounded by Uruk-hai soldiers.

Vanellope: What's the plan Rancis?

Rancis: Here put these in your ears. (Hands Vanellope ear plugs)

Vanellope: Why? (Puts the ear plugs in)

Rancis uses a sonar disruptor to hurt the Urak-hai's ears. Rancis and Vanellope beat up the first wave of Uruk-hai. Then Vanellope glitches and kicks the Uruk-hai soldiers in the face. Rancis punches the last Uruk-hai in the face.

Vanellope: Sweet! (High fives Rancis)

Django laughs evilly and charges his guitar and shoots at the two, but Optimus Prime takes the shot. Django runs away and so does the rest of the masters of darkness.

Optimus Prime: (Weak) Smokescreen, the forge.

Smokescreen: Grimlock, the forge please.

Grimlock gives Smokescreen the forge of Solus prime.

Smokescreen: Right here.

Optimus Prime: I want you to use it to rebuild the omega lock, because the forge is almost drained.

Smokescreen: But the forge is useless without a prime.

Optimus Prime: Fear not, for a new prime will come and he's right here.

Smokescreen: Me?

Gloyd: No offensive Smokescreen but you're not the leading type.

Smokescreen: I know kid, but I'm not ready for this responsibility. If I give him the forge he'll be better but lose the omega lock forever or let him die to make Cybertron whole again. What should I do?

Adorabeezle: Follow your heart or what else makes you tick.

Smokescreen: (Sighs) I hope Optimus forgives me for this. (Puts the forge in Optimus' hands)

Meanwhile at the castle

Tahu, Ralph, Felix, Wheeljack, and Calhoun have reached the castle.

Ralph: (Looks around and doesn't see Vanellope's team here) Where's Vanellope?

Ransack: We thought she was with you guys.

Wheeljack: Don't worry Ralph she's with Prime and Smokescreen, plus she and Rancis are wreckers.

Ralph: I hope you're right Wheeljack.

Felix: Wait you let two kids become Wreckers.

Miko: Don't worry Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Mordecai will protect them and besides they got glitching and Batman gear.

Rigby: Plus we have awesome weapons!

Felix: A team with robots, a blue and a raccoon is not safe for two kids.

Mordecai: Look Felix Ralph's a wrecker too as long as Rancis and Vanellope have Ralph to protect them they'll be fine.

Felix: Well if you say so, I'm sorry what's your name?

Mordecai: Mordecai (Shaking Felix's hand)

Ratchet: I'm getting 18 life signals coming our way our side and one of them is airborne.

The racers, Smokescreen, and Grimlock enter the castle. Smokescreen transform into robot mode and Grimlock gets off the Kit kart.

Ratchet: Where's Optimus?

Optimus Prime lands in the castle with a new more powerful body and puts his jetpack away.

Rigby: Whoa, Optimus you look awesome!

Ultra Magnus: Sir you're looking robust.

Mordecai: How did you get that new look?

Optimus Prime: Smokescreen placed the forge in my hand.

Smokescreen: Yeah, but I costed us our future.

Ratchet: You mean the forge of Solus prime is drained.

Smokescreen: I thought I did the right thing.

Tahu: You did do the right thing, you followed what's in here. (Refers to his heart)

Smokescreen: Thanks Tahu.

Gloyd: Anyway the Uruk-hai and Predacons will be back with an army.

Frida: What's the plan Schweetz?

Vanellope: We get ready for war. I want all racers, Oreo and K.L.A.W soldiers ready for war, get all the citizens in the keep.

Sour Bill: Yes miss President.

Napoleon: I'll fill you guys in on the Urak-hai.

Rigby: What do you want me to do? (Later on Rigby is washing the karts) Man this sucks!

Sgt Calhoun: Don't worry Rigby you're almost done.

Rigby: (Finish wiping the wheels of the Candy Kart) Finish.

Mordecai, Smokescreen, Manny, Zoe, Onua, Snowanna and Crumbelina walk up to Rigby.

Snowanna: Rigby you don't have to wash our karts.

Mordecai: Actually it's the only way for Rigby to become a wrecker.

Rigby: Yeah I got one more thing to do and I'll be a wrecker. Also did someone told that girl that the 70s are over and the other girl a limo driver.

Snowanna kicks Rigby in the nuts and Crumbelina throws Rigby in a trash can. Rigby finds a donut in the trash and takes a bite of it. Everyone stares at Rigby awkwardly.

Rigby: My donut! (Goes scurrying in the trash can)

Later on the Justice Rangers, Oreo and K.L.A.W soldiers are ready for battle. Mordecai and Rigby gets one look at the Uruk-hai and they are shocked.

Rigby: Whoa that's a lot of dudes.

Wheeljack: Yeah well I been through a lot of battles.

The Uruk-hai charge and try to climb the wall. Mordecai, Rigby, Swizzle, Gloyd, Tahu, and Vanellope push all the ladders. Bulkhead and Onua are barricading the gates so the Uruk-hai won't get in. After Citrusella pushes the last ladder the Uruk-hai stop.

Ransack: Alright we won!

Napoleon: No, something else is gonna happen.

The Uruk-hai place some bombs at the weakness of the wall. A Uruk-hai berserker shows up and runs to the bombs.

Tahu: Koapaka take him out!

Kopaka shoots at the berserker but he's still standing.

Kopaka: What the?

The berserker reaches the bombs and blow up the wall. Mordecai, Rigby and Kopaka get back up and a rock crushes Taffyta. She regenerated.

Optimus Prime: (Takes out a gattling gun) Mordecai, Rigby get Taffyta out of here (Opens fire on the Uruk-hai)

The Uruk-hai stop fighting and Optimus stop shooting.

Kopaka: Did we win? For real?

A green portal opens and Predaking, Grimwing, Lazerback, Ripclaw, Skystalker, Vertebreak, Ser-Ket, Backbite, Hun-Gurrr, Twinstrike, Rippersnapper, Blight, and Winddrazor show up in robot mode and walk to the castle.

Predaking: Predaking is back with a army.

Rigby: I think his name is Predaking.

The Oreo and K.L.A.W soldiers try to stop the Predacons but they were no match for them.

Optimus Prime, Kopaka, Taffyta, Mordecai and Rigby fall back into the throne room. They barricaded the door with lots of stuff including the throne room.

Vanellope: We lost Sugar Rush and the arcade.

Mordecai: I wouldn't give up hope Vanellope we can reclaim Sugar Rush and the arcade.

Tahu: Mordecai is right, we need to separate.

Gali: Tahu what are you saying?

Tahu: Napoleon, Smokescreen, Ralph, Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun, Taffyta, Rancis, Mordecai, Rigby and I will go to Manhatten to find the ninja turtles.

Napoleon: Ok.

Tahu: Gloyd will go to gravity falls and find a pair of twins.

Gloyd: Got it.

Tahu: Kopaka you're in charge until my team comes back.

Mordecai: Go to me and Rigby's world the park and tell Benson that we sent you.

Optimus Prime: Very well.

Grimlock: I'll stay and fight.

Tahu: Are you sure Grimlock?

Grimlock: I can handle it.

Vanellope opens a tunnel that leads to the Destiny carrier and the rest of the Justice Rangers go to the ship. Gloyd opens a universal bridge and enters it.

The other universal bridge opens and Tahu's team enter the portal, before Smokescreen goes in the portal he salutes him and Grimlock salutes him back. Smokescreen goes through the portal just in time because Predaking breaks down the door and Grimlock gets ready for battle. Predaking punches Grimlock and puts cuffs on his hands and feet.

Predaking: Place the extractor.

Back on the Destiny carrier the Justice Rangers are watching a universe being sucked into a bottle.

Swizzle: Whoa what just happened?

Dreadwing: You're world is being part of project reincarnation

Minty: Project reincarnation?

Dreadwing: I'll explain everything.

TV announcer: What's project reincarnation? Maybe we can find out later. It's been 40 minutes that pizza is free!


	10. Chapter 10 Manhatten

TV announcer: I wonder what project reincarnation is? I asked for no hot peppers!

Turbo and Voltix are torturing Grimlock to reveal the location of the Justice Rangers.

Grimlock: Is that all you got?

Voltix: Where are they?!

Grimlock: I'm not telling you nothing!

Shockwave: (Walks in Grimlock's cell) I know another way we would know the location of his comrades without him talking.

Grimlock: Shockwave.

Voltix: What's your method?

Meanwhile in Manhatten a portal opens up and Tahu, Napoleon, Smokescreen, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Mordecai and Rigby come out of the portal.

Rigby: That was nuts seeing a world of video games getting sucked in a bottle.

Taffyta: I feel just like the homeless game characters.

Ralph: Same here.

Mordecai: Look I know that Tahu's, Napoleon's Smokescreen's, and your world is in a bottle but I'm not giving up and I don't think you should too.

Rancis: I'm with you Mordecai.

Rigby: Same here.

Tahu: Real inspiring Mordecai.

Mordecai: Thanks, I give awesome speeches and have good leadership skills.

They hear pounding somewhere.

Candlehead: Hey can someone get me out of here! (Inside Smokescreen's chest)

Smokescreen uses his phase shifter to get Candlehead out his chest.

Napoleon: What is she doing here?

Candlehead: When the wall exploded Smokescreen's ghost watch was on and I got stuck in there.

Smokescreen: Ok it's a phase shifter. Got it?!

Turbo: Thank you for sharing Smokescreen. (In normal form)

Justice Rangers: Turbo. (Take out their weapons)

Tahu: How did you we were here?

Turbo: Your friend Grimlock sang like carney, until I put him out of his misery.

Smokescreen: You son of a bitch! (Punches Turbo in the face)

Turbo lands on the ground and points his guns at Smokescreen.

Smokescreen screams in anger and is about to punch Turbo.

Turbo: Mother.

Smokescreen: This is for Grimlock! (Punches Turbo 3 times) For Vanellope! (Punches Turbo 3 times) For everything. (Punches Turbo one last time killing him)

Felix: Oh my land.

Smokescreen: You left me no choice.

Mordecai: Dude you killed him.

Smokescreen: He deserved it after all he's done.

Vanellope: (Sees what Smokescreen has done) Smokescreen what have you done?

Smokescreen: He killed Grimlock.

Everyone has grave looks on their faces.

Shredder: You will all be joining him soon. (Jumps down and takes out his blades)

Tahu and Napoleon: The Shredder.

Smokescreen: No matter how many of you come, I'll take you all on! (Charges at Shredder and every punch he throws the Shredder dodges it)

Shredder counter attacks on Smokescreen and slashes his armor. Ralph charges at the the Shredder but he kicks Ralph in the face.

Shredder: You cannot win, project reincarnation will be a success.

Smokescreen: You may look scary. But to me you look like an walking can opener.

Shredder: Then you shall die. (He raises his blade about to slash Smokescreen)

Before that a mechinal Pteranodon shows up transforms into robot mode and kicks Shredder in the face. Shredder gets back up and sees the Justice Rangers gone.

Shredder: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Meanwhile in another side of Manhatten Swoop is trying to open a manhole.

Candlehead: Thanks for saving us.

Swoop: No problem the name's Swoop by the way. (Takes the manhole off) Ladies first.

Taffyta: There's no I'm going down there.

Smokescreen: Just go down there you warhead!

Taffyta: No!

Rigby pushes Taffyta down the manhole.

Taffyta: (Screams and falls in the water) I hate you Rigby!

Rigby: Hate you too! (Chuckles) it was worth it.

The Justice Rangers go down the ladder and Taffyta gets out of the sewer water and pushes Rigby in the sewer water. Rigby is in the water for a few seconds and gets out.

Rigby: Aw man, my mouth was open!

Taffyta: Payback Rigby.

Rigby: Man you're sour.

Taffyta: You ruined my outfit, and also your breath smells like a toilet.

Rigby burps in Taffyta's face. Taffyta had a disgusted look on her face.

Swoop: Follow me.

The Justice Rangers follow Swoop through the sewers.

Meanwhile in a cell Grimlock is in his cell being restrained. The Heather walks in and turns the lights on.

Heather: So you're Grimlock?

Grimlock: Yeah what do you want?

Heather: I seen you in action in the past and the present. But here's the thing I'll set you if you swear your trust in the master of darkness.

Grimlock: No thanks. (Grabs Heather by the arm) I'll free myself! (Throws Heather at the control panel setting him free) Hm, I wonder? (Puts Heather's hand in a bowl of warm water and pees her pants)

Grimlock breaks the door and sets the alarm off. The Kraang show up and point their weapons at him.

Kraang soldier: The one that is known as Grimlock. Return to your cell or face Kraang the one that is known as Grimlock.

Grimlock takes out his sword and charge at the Kraang and attack.

A few minutes later the Justice Rangers and Swoop have reached the lair.

Swoop: Honey I'm home!

April: Swoop what did you bring back?

Swoop: They have names April. That's Tahu, Napoleon, Smokescreen, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Taffyta, Rancis, Candlehead, Mordecai and Rigby.

Splinter: (Walks in) Swoop I see you brought friends.

Ralph: Easy Splinter, we come in peace.

Splinter: How do you know my name?

Felix: There's arcade game of Teenage mutant ninja turtles in our home.

Michlango: There's an arcade game named after us? Awesome!

Swoop: Yeah but we to focus on the Kraang.

Candlehead: Who's Kraang?

Donatello: They're aliens from a dimension called Dimension X.

Smokescreen: That I didn't know.

Leonardo: Well believe or not all our enemies are working together.

Rigby: Sweet mother of monkey milk! That's bad. (Rigby gets punched by Vanellope) Ow!

Vanellope: Rigby get your own catchphrase.

Swoop: That's not good, we need to check it out.

Mordecai: Good idea, but first we need to get Splinter and April safe.

Tahu: I agree I'll call Optimus and tell him to open a universal bridge. (Takes out his communicator and called Optimus Prime)

Smokescreen: Hey Swoop do know someone by the name Grimlock?

Swoop: Yeah he's my best friend.

Smokescreen: (Sighs) I'm sorry he's dead.

Swoop: He's dead. (Swoop sits down)

Smokescreen: If it will make you feel any better, I killed the guy who killed him.

Swoop: Thanks that made my day.

One hour later April and Splinter have just went through the universal bridge and the Justice Rangers think of a plan to get into TCRI.

Napoleon: So how do we get in?

Candlehead: (Thinks for a moment) I have a idea.

A FedEx delivery man enters TCRI and puts a huge crate in the elevator. The Kraang open the elevator and point their guns at the elevator and when they open the door the elevator is emepty. The Justice Rangers are in the elevator shaft.

Tahu: Great job everyone now let's crash this party.

They start climbing up the shaft and Rigby is humming the Teenage mutant ninja turtles theme song.

Smokescreen: Why are you humming the theme song?

Rigby: I just feel like it.

A few floors later everyone is tried.

Mordecai: Ok at this rate we'll be 80 be the time we reach the portal room.

An elevator door opens and Karai, Kraang, and Vehicons point their weapons at the Justice Rangers.

Michlango: Busted.

The Justice Rangers are handcuffed and brought to the portal room. They see Shredder and the other villains.

Raphael: Where did Shredder get these guys?

Rancis: Django of the dead he's in charge of this invasion.

Django: Rancis Fluggerbutter it's been awhile.

Rancis: Django of the dead. Why are you putting our worlds in bottles?

Django: It's been a while how's Icesue? Oh too soon?

Rancis: Don't change the subject.

Django: Very well. We're not destroying the multiverse, we're recreating the multiverse in our own image.

Candlehead: What do you mean?

Django: We're creating a universe that we are gods!

Napoleon: That's a good evil plan.

Dogpound: It is and we're not gonna let you ruin it.

Rancis picks the lock from his handcuffs and breaks free behind his back.

Rancis: Only one problem Django.

Django: What's that?

Rancis: This! (Uses a sonar disruptor to hurt the villains ears and throws a Kitarang at the handcuff remote setting his team mates free)

TV announcer: Oh boy a battle Royle I better can some popcorn.

Both sides get their weapons out and start the fight. Mordecai and Shredder are sword fighting. Smokescreen is shooting at Spider Bytez. Ralph is beating the living daylights out of Dogpound. Napoleon and Rigby are facing against Karai, but Rigby is getting his butt kicked. Swoop and Raphael are beating up the Snakeweed. Calhoun is shooting at the Kraang. Felix, Taffyta and Candlehead are fighting the foot ninjas. Vanellope and Michlango are trying to avoid Fishface's bite.

Tahu and Rancis are about to face against Django.

Tahu: It's over Django.

A portal opens up and a suit of armor comes out. Then the masters of darkness are teleported out of Manhatten.

Michlango: Welcome to earth, metal man.

The Destroyer armor charges a energy blast at the heroes and fires, the Justice Rangers dodge the blast.

Raphael: How do we beat this thing?

Smokescreen: The bigger they are! (Charges at the Destroyer, but the armor swats Smokescreen to a wall) The harder he'll hurt us.

A wall gets busted down and a robot and three girls show up.

Blossom: Not so fast!

Bubbles: Django!

Buttercup: Of the Dead!

Jenny (XJ-9): Yeah and what is that thing?!

Michlango: Metal man!

Swoop: I wish Grimlock was here. He would wipe the floor with that thing.

The elevator door open and Grimlock comes out and smashes two Kraang droids to the ground.

Justice Rangers: Grimlock!

Grimlock: Miss me?!

Jenny (XJ-9): Whoa look how big he is.

Grimlock takes out his sword and shield and charges at the destroyer armor. He shields himself from the Destroyer's blast and tackle it to the ground and throws the armor out the window.

Buttercup: That was so cool!

Tahu sees a sign on the computer that says extracting in progress.

Tahu: Quick througth the portal!

Everyone run through the portal just in time before the universe is sucked into a bottle. They end up at the two peaks mall.

Mordecai: We're in our universe.

Leonardo: Well that's good.

Grimlock: Swoop, great to see you agin.

Swoop: I thought you were dead?

Grimlock: I survived the blast and Django founded me, it's a long story. Where are the others?

Swoop: Slug and Snarl are no where to be found.

Tahu: We'll find them Grimlock I promise. Mordecai, Rigby take us to the park.

Mordecai and Rigby both nod in approval and the Justice Rangers are on their way to the park.

TV announcer: That was awesome! Grimlock and Swoop are back together. Plus XJ-9 and the Powerpuff girls are on the Justice Rangers. I wonder how Gloyd is doing?


	11. Chapter 11 Gravity falls

TV Announcer: Whoa there's only three worlds left Gravity falls, Twin Peaks and the real world.

Gloyd has reached the forest of Gravity falls, he looks around and sees nothing but trees.

Gloyd: It's like I'm in the candy cane forest.

Gloyd is walking through the forest looking around the place, and hears something, he takes a long and sees mechanical Triceratops and Stegosaurus in a field.

Gloyd: What the they're like Grimlock only different.

Gloyd walks up to the two robot dinosaurs slowy.

Gloyd: Easy I'm not gonna hurt you two Dinos.

Robot Triceratops: I have a name buddy.

Gloyd: Whoa you can talk?

Slug: Yeah I'm Slug and this is Snarl.

Snarl: Hey.

Gloyd: Look I'm looking for twins named Dipper and Mabel Pines.

Slug and Snarl look at each other in disappointment and transform into robot mode.

Slug: We were looking for them but they were taken by the masters of darkness.

Snarl: Yeah, along with the Griffins, Simpsons, XJ robots, Danny and his friends, three animal warriors and Flynn-Fletcher family and friends, and the Avengers.

Gloyd: Wait they attacked four worlds?

Slug: Worst there are only three worlds. This world, Twin peeks, and the real world.

Gloyd: That's not good, we gotta save them.

Snarl: Are you insane? There's 3 of us and alot of them.

Gloyd: Don't worry all we need to study the prison and make a plan to get in.

Meanwhile Gloyd, Slug and Snarl are hiding somewhere while looking over the prison.

Gloyd: Alright all we need to do is wait until night falls and we attack.

Slug: Sounds like a plan.

Snarl: Hey kid what do we do if we get caught?

Gloyd: Beats me why?

Raven soldiers show up cornering the three heroes.

Slug: Scrap.

The skeleton soldiers bring Gloyd, Slug and Snarl to Django of the dead.

Django: Gloyd Orangeboar we meet at last.

Gloyd: You must be the jerk that threw Vanellope in Arkham city?

Django: Yes I am, and one in charge of project reincarnation.

Gloyd: You're the one putting our worlds into bottles?

Django: Correct, and as you can see we're almost at world domination. For you see the once the real world is ours, we rule the multiverse.

Gloyd: You won't get away.

Snarl: Yeah what he said.

Django: I already have Orangeboar get ready for a new era. The era of darkness!

Gloyd: Well get ready for a butt kicking.

Gloyd picks the lock on his handcuffs and breaks, and took out his escrima sticks and shocks Django, then breaks Slug's and Snarl's handcuffs.

Slug: Alright let's free those guys. (Transforms into Triceratops mode and charges at the prison door like a battery ram and breaks it down.

Every prisoner gets out and attacks the Vehicons, Terminators and other henchmen villains I can't named. Hulk smashed two T-600s. Laval slices 3 Vehicons in half and stabs a HK hunter in the head. Wasp stings El Oso knocking him out cold. Danny shoots Plamsa shots at the aerostats. Stewie shoots the Vehicons in the eyes. Snarl shoots T-600s and beats some up. Thor throws his hammer at two Insecticons and strikes thunder at the other Insecticon.

Gloyd finds Django turning on the extractor, he runs and kicks him in the face.

Gloyd: I don't think so Jack Skellington.

Django: I wouldn't celebrate just now Orangeboar, I already have the 4 golden treasures of Amset-Ra and I will have enough power to take over the real world.

Gloyd: What do you mean by that? (He turns around and sees the extractor is on, when turns back Django is gone) I hate that guy.

Gloyd opens a universal bridge and tells everyone to go in quickly. When all of the heroes are in the portal, Gravity falls is stucked into the bottle.

Inside the portal the Justice Rangers are on their way to the park.

Candace: Ok what the heck is going on?!

Gloyd: The masters of darkness invasion. Someone will fill you in once we get to the park.

Sam: Whatever you say kid.

TV announcer: I hope we're close to the final battle because those things are epic. I better make some popcorn.


	12. Chapter 12 Twin oeeks

TV annoucer: We must be getting close to the final battle I can't wait to see the heroes save the day.

The Justice Rangers are preparing themselves for the fight of there lives. Gloyd has just brought the other heroes from Gravity falls and the Toa Marhi and Barrkai, they got transfer to Gravity falls after Bara Magna got sucked in a bottle by the extractor. Some of the Justice Rangers are making weapons, while some of them are training. But Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Miko are talking to Muscle man and High five ghost in the hanger. Mordecai, Rigby, Ralph, Vanellope, and Rancis are walking in.

Muscle man: Really? Wreckers for life?

Wheeljack: Yep.

High Five Ghost: Awesome!

Mordecai: What's going on?

Muscle man: Fives and I are Wreckers now. So you better stay out of our way or we'll wreck your faces!

Mordecai: Is that any way to treat your fellow Wreckers?

Muscle man: What?

Mordecai: Rigby, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis and I are Wreckers too for about 6 hours.

Muscle man: Why would you guys make these losers Wreckers?!

Wheeljack: Mordo and Rigs are awesome, Vanny has the greatest power ever, Ralph has the wrecker spirit and Rancis is a badass on the battlefield.

High Five Ghost: So what do we have to do to get in?

Wheeljack: For Muscle man you have to eat a hot pepper.

Muscle man: Too easy bro, but I accept the challenge. (He grabs the hot pepper and takes a bite of it and his mouth feels like a volcano) (He screams and runs around like a crazy person)

The wreckers are laughing at Muscle man hard, Miko takes out her cellphone and records it. Muscle man grabs a jug of water and chugs it down.

Ratchet: (Walks in the hanger and looks at Muscle man) And I thought Rigby was the drama queen.

Meanwhile Crumplezone, Ransack, Breakdown, Warpath, Sideswipe, Perceptor and the Dinobots are in the rec room watching the King of queens on the TV.

Breakdown: So what are you guys gonna do now after we stop the invasion?

Grimlock: Warpath, Perceptor, Sideswipe, and the rest of my team are gonna love in Bara Magna.

Ransack: Crumplezone and I are gonna be racers in Sugar Rush.

Crumplezone: Yep, the gamers will love us. Like Q'bert and the other homeless characters in Fix-it Felix Jr. in the bonus level. What about you Breakdown?

Breakdown: Uh I was thinking of getting a job in the park along with XJ1 to 8.

Swoop: I just got one piece of advice to give you. Stay on Benson's good side. (He and the rest of his friends laugh.

Meanwhile in the lab Tahu, Ultra Magnus, Kara, Chase, Susan and Mary are studying the extractor.

Kara: Okay I'm bored to tears.

Ultra Magnus: We need to study the extractor, to restore our worlds. Somehow?

Dreadwing: (Walks in the lab) The extractor has a reset button, if you press it all the of your worlds will be restored.

Chase: That could work.

Dreadwing: I have the access codes to reset it.

Tahu: Good but we're gonna need some cover fire when we reset the extractor.

Ultra Magnus: My thoughts extacly, and I will need a melee weapon. (He and Tahu walk up to the forge of Solus Prime)

Tahu: Um Ultra Magnus the forge is drained.

Ultra Magnus: I know but a hammer may be a tool but it is also a weapon. (Picks up the forge) And I will wield the forge into our battle and future battles.

Benson enters the lab and everyone looks at him.

Tahu: Benson, Breakdown what's going on?

Benson: They're coming.

Chase: What do we do now Tahu?

Tahu: We get ready for the fight of our lives.

Meanwhile outside of the Destinycarrier Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua, Lewa, Pohatu, Takanuva, Napoleon, Pedro, Deb, Sandy, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Jubileena, Johnny, Dukey, Susan, Mary, Ben, Rook, Breakdown, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, Charlie, Kade, Graham and Dani Burns (Inside the Rescue bots' cockpit. Cody is inside the Destinycarrier's bridge along with Jack, Raf, Apirl and Splinter). Then Django of the Dead comes out of a green portal.

Django: Ah the Justice Rangers are you ready to lose everything?

Kade: What's your deal with the Multiverse?

Ben: Yeah I agree with Kade.

Django: My deal is not with the multiverse, my deal is with Tahu!

Tahu: What?! I don't even know you!

Django: Maybe this will jog your memory. A year ago a skeleton came to your world to invade it and was defeated by a red Toa.

Lewa: Now I remember.

Django: That was my grandmother!

Justice Rangers: What?!

Onua: We didn't kill her.

Takanuva: Yeah, we just did our job, protect our people.

Django: Well that's all gonna change right now!

Dreadwing shows up in jet form and goes up to Django and transforms into robot mode with the golden crystal and the soul diamond in his hands.

Ralph: Dreadwing? How could you?

Dreadwing: I am sorry, but it was the only way.

Johnny: We trusted you!

Django: Yes he did, and he stabbed you all in the back.

The masters of darkness members show up and get ready for battle. Django stums his mystic guitar and a red portal opens up and a bunch of villains that the Justice Rangers never faced, plus some that they met, that I can't name them all.

Vanellope: (Scared) Sweet mother of monkey milk.

Kopaka: (Scared) This is bad.

Django: What are you gonna do now?

Tahu: We have a army.

After that all of the Justice Rangers, Margaret, Eileen, Starla, Death, Gary, baby ducks, lemon chef, guardians of eletrnal youth, Techmo, God of Basketball John Sorrenstein, Death Kwon Do Sensai, Gene and the east pines workers show up. Bulkhead pounds his fists, Hulk roars at the enemies, Buttercup gets ready for battle, Ultra Magnus takes the forge out and gets ready for battle, and Muscle man smirks and pounds his fists.

Django: You call that an army?

Napoleon: There's too many of them!

Blossom: He's right, we'll never defeat them.

Tahu: (Steps out and faces the rest of the team) It's not about defeating, it's about standing up and fighting. What I'm trying to say is I'm not giving up and I don't think you should give up too. I'm not gonna give up everything I care about to those guys, today we fight! We fight for the Multiverse! Who's with me?!

Everyone cheered after Tahu gave his speech. Then Tahu turns and face Django of the dead.

Django: How touching. Heartless and zombies attack!

The Heartless and Zombies charge at the Justice Rangers. Blossom uses her ice breath to freeze the zombies and heartless. Wheeljack takes out a energy whip and strikes the heartless and zombies into dust.

Django leads the masters of darkness into battle and Tahu yells charge and leads the Justice rangers and allies into battle. The east pines workers shoot water balloons at the Insecticons' heads. Raphael and Hulk fight blonde men. Bumblebee, Arcee and Calhoun open fire on the Cy-Bugs. Takanuva and Adam battle Dogpound and Fishface.

Tahu goes up to Dreadwing draws his sword out, and points his sword at Dreadwing's neck.

Dreadwing: Tahu, I am still on your side.

Tahu: You're still on our side?

Dreadwing: I was gonna take the treasures later and bring em back to the good guys.

Tahu: I see, come on we need to reset the extractor. (He and Dreadwing run to the extractor and fight their way)

Meanwhile Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Hawkeye, Seth, Jenny, and the guardians of eletrnal youth are in a fire fight between the Urge, the night owl, Malco, destroyer of worlds, and Demon Susan. Then Lemon chef and Super Duck step in and fight destroyer of worlds and Demon Susan.

Malco summons a swarm of locust and they fly towards Bulkhead and Wheeljack. Bulkhead takes out the Immobilizer and freezes the swarm. Bulkhead and Wheeljack stare at Malco and they charge at each other. Bulkhead takes out his wrecking balls and punches Malco like Rocky and right hook in the face. Malco uses the spirit of Dako and his fists are on fire.

Wheeljack: Scrap.

Then the Hulk tackles Malco and beats the crap out of him.

Bulkhead: Thank the allspark he's on our side.

Then the Abomination shows up.

Abomination: But who save you from the Abomination?

Wheeljack: Now I can see why they call you the abomination.

Abomination: I'm gonna enjoying crushing you like the bugs you and when I'm done with

Bulkhead: (punches the abomination with his wrecking ball) You talk too much.

Ursula shows up 50 ft tall.

Wheeljack: Hey Bulk what are those things that have rice and raw fish?

Bulkhead: Miko calls them sushi, why?

Wheeljack: I'm gonna slice, dice and serve on rice. (Takes out his swords and charges at Ursula)

Meanwhile Tahu and Dreadwing have reached the extractor.

Brick on the comm link: My bros and I will hold them off while you two reset the extractor.

Tahu: Thanks Brick.

Dreadwing is typing in the access codes to the extractor to reset the worlds that they have lost. Back on the battlefield Mordecai and Rigby are slicing Cy Bugs and Zombies. El Tigre and Plata Peligrosa (Frida) are fighting off Insecticons. The Flock of Fury are shooting at H.Y.D.R.A's dreadnoughts. Ultra Magnus is pounding the Hunter killers with the forge. Onua is beating up Predaking. Peter is fighting the giant chicken. Muscle man is going berserk on the Terminators. Grimlock grabs No rules man by the legs and smashes him like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers. Smokescreen is shooting at the Vehicons until something hits him and Rancis.

?: Welcome to the boss level!

Smokescreen: But how? I killed you.

Turbo: I cloned myself and merged my D.N.A with Cy-Bug D.N.A. I had this since Arkham city.

Rancis: So that's how you came back.

Turbo: Yes Rancis and now.

Optimus Prime flies in and punches Turbo in the face and lands on the ground.

Optimus Prime: Not today Turbo.

Turbo: Optimus Prime I love the new look. But it's a shame I have to kill you.

Turbo tries to slash Optimus Prime, but he dodges the attack. Optimus Prime takes out his Gatling gun and open fires on Turbo.

Smokescreen: Come on kid, we have a war to win. (He and Rancis run away)

Back at the extractor Tahu is protecting Dreadwing while he's typing the last code.

Dreadwing: Finish! (Hits the red button)

Then a portal opens above the extractor and all the worlds that the masters of darkness extracted are going back to normal. Django watches from a distance and he's not happy.

Dreadwing: Now let's blow this popsicle stand. (Places a small but powerful bomb on the control panel)

Tahu and Dreadwing run away from the blast radius.

Tahu: All Justice Rangers step 20 meters away from the extractor!

Once all the Justice Rangers are clear from the blast radius, Dreadwing takes out the detonator and presses it. The extractor explodes and the masters of darkness are dodging the raining scraps of the extractor.

Big Chill: Is it over?

Dreadwing: No we have one more thing to do.

Django emerges from the shadows with the golden treasures of Amset-Ra on him.

Muscle man: Oh no, bro.

Tahu: I call the three virtues; unity, duty, and destiny! (The golden armor equips him)

Django: You think you can defeat me? Think again. (Plays a guitar solo and all the masters of darkness are merging with him and he turns into a robotic giant Django)

Arcee: Scrap.

Tahu leaps in the air and shoots fire at Django, but didn't work.

Django smirks and beats up Tahu and throws him at the fountain.

Django: You think you can defeat me all by yourself? You have no one to help you, no friends, no family, no body.

Dreadwing shoots Django in the face many times.

Dreadwing: You're wrong! He has me. (Continues shooting him in the face)

Tahu: Dreadwing how do we defeat Django?

Dreadwing: In order to fight an all in one villain, you need to fight as one. You must pump your fist to become one.

Tahu: What does that mean?

Dreadwing: I told the others before I came here, go back to the others now!

Tahu nods in agreement and flies back to the others. Dreadwing has just ran out of ammo, Django smirks and stabs Dreadwing with his finger and throws him back to the team.

Rook: Dreadwing!

Dreadwing: I'm not gonna make it. Tahu you must fight as one. (Moaning in pain)

Tahu: In order to fight an all in one villain, you need to fight as one. You must pump your fist to become one. That's it everybody fist pump!

Every single Justice Ranger fist pump and a ball of energy is formed and Mordecai and Rigby's stuff gets in the maximum glove, playCo armboy, basketball shoes, cut-up jeans, the power, immunity sword and energizer pack, video game console, radicola, and the Eggscellent hat with Rigby's tail for horns and merge with Tahu and and the golden armor, then all of the Justice Rangers get merged with Tahu, then he grows into the same size as Django.

In a unknown place the Justice Rangers are in some kind of bridge that looks like the bridge on Star Trek.

Tahu: Can you guys hear me?

Justice Rangers: Loud and clear!

Tahu: Good let's kick some skeleton butt! If he has a butt to kick?

Django: You have failed Toa!

Tahu punches Django in the face 10 times in the face. Django slides back and runs to Tahu.

Kara: Bolt of atlas!

Tahu takes out warpath's cannon and shoots bolts of electricity at Django. Django shoots rockets at Tahu but he shields himself from the rockets. Then Tahu summons Crumplezone and Ransack's cyber planet keys guns and fires at Django. Tahu uses the power to fire key notes at Django. Tahu glitches and grabs Django and does a pile driver move on him.

Django: The multiverse will be mine! (Charges at Tahu)

Tahu jumps in the air and takes out his sword combined with Tahu, Lewa, Grimlock, Optimus Prime, Mordecai, Wheeljack and other members with swords. Tahu spins his sword like a windmill and slices Django in half. Django returns back to normal size but the masters of darkness are gone.

Wheeljack: Great job putting the other villains back in their own worlds Mel.

Mel: No problem.

Django: You think you won? Well guess agin the darkness will spread like a virus, and you can't stop it!

Tahu: Hey Django!

Tahu raises his right hand and gets on fire.

Justice Rangers: Step off!

Tahu drops a flaming karate chop and kills Django of the dead. The Justice Rangers return to normal and Tahu runs to Dreadwing.

Dreadwing: You did it Tahu, you saved the multiverse.

Tahu: No we did it, we fight as one, and we won.

Dreadwing: I see but I have one thing left to say.

Laval: What is it?

Dreadwing: Protect the multiverse from those who want to destroy it. (His optics get turned off and his hands loses his grip)

Muscle man sheds some tears.

Eris: Muscle man? Are you crying?

Muscle man: No I ate onion by mistake!

Tahu picks up Dreadwing's dead body and walks to the destiny carrier.

Back on the Destinycarrier flying in multiverse space. All the Justice Rangers are in the hanger giving Dreadwing a funeral like Spock in Wraith of Khan.

Tahu: Of all the heroes I met on this mission, he's was the greatest. He had honnor and he will live on in our hearts and sparks.

Napoleon: He kinda of reminded me of a samurai. He had the honnor of a hero and he died with honnor.

Optimus Prime: Dreadwing you started out as a bad guy, then you became a hero, now you are now one with the allspark with your brother.

After they were done they launched Dreadwing's coffin into multiverse space. The Justice Rangers take their hats off and High five ghost cries.

A/N: if you have anything to say about Dreadwing, free feel to put it in the review box.

Back in Bara Magna Tahu and Takanuva are training with the Dinobots, sideswipe, Warpath and the Rowdyruff boys. Gali is with Perceptor studying the multiverse and weapons for future battles.

Tahu and Grimlock are sword fighting and Grimlock knocks Tahu's sword out of his hands.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush Crumplezone and Ransack fist bumped and transformed into vehicle mode and get ready for the random roster race. A few minutes later they cross the finish line and became racers of Sugar Rush and got a job at Crumbelina's coffee shop.

Meanwhile in the park Breakdown is planting trees with Muscle man and XJ-8, XJ-4 and XJ-6 are washing windows. While the other XJ robots are patrolling the park.

Mordecai: Best adventure ever.

Margaret: You know it, Mordo. (She and Mordecai started making out)

Back in Bara Magna the Toa, Barrkai, and Transformers are rebuilding Tajun.

Tahu: (Voiceover) Whenever there's trouble the Justice Rangers will be there to protect the multiverse from evil and darkness.

TV announcer: That was awesome! The master of darkness are gone and the heroes of the multiverse are formed; the Justice Rangers! I can't wait for a sequel!

**A/N: The Justice rangers will return in the 12 moonstones triolgy. Part 1 will be up soon. Please review and stay frosty!**


	13. Chapter 13 Secret ending

**This story ain't over yet, here's a secret ending.**

In a lab a purple robot is looking at the formula for cloning and shadowy figure appears on the monitor.

?: Shockwave how's the cloning process going?

FOC Shockwave: Everything is going perfectly to plan master. Django of the dead has failed project recairnation, now it's our turn to defeat those Justice Rangers.

(A/N: This Shockwave is from Transformers fall of Cybertron.)

The master: Including Grimlock?

FOC Shockwave: illogical Grimlock is dead from the space bridge explosion.

The master: Well he's alive and he's living in Bara Magna with the Toa, three boys and his fellow Autobots.

FOC Shockwave: Luckily the other Megatron from another universe gave me the samples of the Justice Rangers before Django's downfall and picked three racers for the job.

Shockwave shows the master three tubes that have 3 babies surrounded in a green liquid. The tubes are labeled Fluggerbutter, Orangeboar, and Malarkey.

FOC Hardshell: Plus the super soldier project is in affect.

The master: Percect don't fail me

FOC Shockwave: That is illogical.

Meanwhile in the park; Skips is skipping through the woods and he gets the feeling he's being watched. Skips looks around and a man jumps from a tree, but Skips throws him at the a tree.

Skips: Who are you?!

The man didn't replied he took out and sword and charged at Skips. Skips dodges the sword strikes and stabs the man with a hidden blade. The man dies and Skips takes a look at him and sees a Red Cross on his uniform.

Skips: No it can't be. They're back?

**Me: I hope you guys love the story? Because I got the sequel to write, Epic Wreckers, and the hunt for Shockwave.**

**Wheeljack: Hey Smoke, aren't cha gonna annouce the winner of who will be the assassin in your story?**

**Me: Oh yeah thanks. You all voted and the winner is, drum roll please?**

**Ferb does the drumroll.**

**Me: and the winner is Mordecai!**

**Mordecai: Dude really?**

**Me: Yep you are now part of the brotherhood of badasses. (A/N: Not real in real life)**

**Mordecai: Ah yeah.**

**Me: Mordecai do you swear to protect your friends from danger and still be a badass?**

**Mordecai: I do.**

**Me: Do you swear your loyality to the brotherhood and fight until you die?**

**Mordecai: I do.**

**Me: Welcome to the brotherhood Mordecai.**

**Wheeljack: Way to go Mordo.**

**Rancis: But you won't be a good assassin as me in Sugar Rush assassin.**

**Mordecai: Yeah I'll be twice the badass you are in Blue jay assassin.**

**Wheeljack: I thought it was regular assassin?**

**Me: I needed a better title then regular assassin, besides it will sound like my other story, Regular salvation.**

**Wheeljack: Oh yeah I read earlier today, good job.**

**Me: Thanks so please review and **

**All: stay frosty!**


End file.
